


Noble Lies

by Jacob_Matson



Series: Noble Lies [1]
Category: No Country for Old Men (2007), Original Work, Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: Cormac McCarthy homage, F/M, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_Matson/pseuds/Jacob_Matson
Summary: Teisha & Nyush are two Ojibway Indian brothers who live in the forest on the outskirts of Riverdale. Lately, they have been poaching deer, and making a gift of the backstraps to a select few of the ancient shut-ins on the Reservation, who still hunger for the taste of venison.  But their latest outing changes their lives, as they witness the carnage of a shootout, and decide to make off with the spoils.A re-imagining of Cormac McCarthy'sNo Country for Old Men.
Series: Noble Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127471





	1. September 2001

"Let's see what's worth dying for". 

They walk over to the fallen men. The black duffel bag is full of money. The aluminum briefcase is unlocked, a handcuff dangling off it. Nyush opens it to see a large quantity of pharmaceuticals encased in plastic and foil packaging. Each tab is almost translucent, and has a runic double lightning bolt imprinted on it.

***

It's late summer, and a couple days since the start of their senior year of high school. The trees are starting to show a hint of color from the drought, and the evening sky is a brilliant red from all the dust in the air.

The brothers are watching a doe and its yearling lick on the remnants of a salt block on the edge of a long-ago abandoned gravel pit. Teisha guesses correctly which of his brother's hands holds the pebble, and so it is he who begins to stalk closer, carrying an old Savage lever action rifle with peep sights. He's about to shoulder the .250, when he hears a vehicle coming from off in the distance. The deer spook and rush away to cover. Teisha finds a depression and camouflages himself with some moss and grass clumps. Nyush jogs up to a small clump of scrub aspen and hides there, ready to draw attention away from his brother if he is spotted.

The vehicle, a grey Toyota 4Runner with decals on the door, drives the length of pit, then stops at the far end, near to where the boys are hiding. Its engine shuts off, but no one gets out. A buzzing sound grows in the distance, and soon a white plane with red trim circles overhead, then lands on the other end of the pit and taxies up towards the waiting SUV. The nose of the plane points up in the air at a rakish angle, and it has big tires. After the propeller stops and the dust settles, the pilot gets out, and then helps his passenger find the tiny foothold on the fuselage and dismount. The other man is carrying a briefcase, handcuffed to his wrist.

The two men in the Toyota get out at this time. One is carrying a duffel bag in his left hand, his sport coat unbuttoned. The other just stays near the 4Runner.

The boys listen as the men speak. The pilot, an older man wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses and a jean jacket, says that he's circled the area, and there is no traffic within five miles; I'd have seen the dust, he explains. So let's get this exchange done before it gets dark.

His passenger removes the handcuff from his wrist as he walks forward into the middle ground between the Toyota and the plane, spins the number sequence into the two combination locks. The man with the duffel bag in his left hand approaches warily.

The pilot munches away on an apple, unconcerned. He makes a sour face, and then lobs the apple toward the SUV. While the other men are looking at it, his hand darts to his jean jacket, and he pulls out a Glock 19 pistol.

GUN, the man near the Toyota yells, as he goes for his own a split second later.

The apple explodes, BOOM, its fragments shatter the windshield of the Toyota and knock down the man next to the 4Runner.

The pilot shoots the briefcase and duffel bag carriers as they draw their weapons from concealment. BANG-BANG. BANG-BANG. Then brings his gun to bear on the SUV man, who is lying on his side on the ground, eviscerated, but still in the fight, and is lining up his pistol on the pilot. The pilot starts dumping his mag at him, dusting him with rocks and pebbles and scoring a few peripheral hits, when the grotesquely wounded man fires a single sighted shot, and the pilot drops instantly, shot in the head. And then everything is still.

The dying man looks up to see a tall lean Indian boy running up to him. He sees a shorter boy behind him with long black hair held back by a leather headband, walk slowly towards him, holding an old lever action rifle at the ready. The taller Indian youth kneels beside him and grasps his right hand in his. You fought bravely. Your enemy is dead.

The teenager takes his left hand, wipes some blood that is dribbling from his mouth. The man feels him make the sign of the cross on his forehead, and hears the words " _remember that thou art dust, and to dust thou shalt return. Repent and believe in the Gospel_."

The man grips his hand firmly, then goes limp. Nyush closes his eyes.

What should we do now, Nyush? Teisha asks.


	2. Finders, Keepers

After they examine the contents of the briefcase and the large duffel bag full of cash, the brothers squat down facing each other. 

What should we do, Nyush? Teisha asks again. Call the cops? His brother shakes his head and frowns. 

No, we'd have to explain what we were doing out here. And we'd draw the attention of these kind of people – pointing at the dead men. Their associates are going to want answers. 

Then what? Teisha asks.

Finders, keepers. Let's get gone. And let the dead bury themselves. 

Teisha frowns. Why take the drugs? 

So we can take the cash, his brother reasons.

Nyush puts his arms through the duffel bags straps and carries it like a backpack. It's moderately heavy, maybe forty pounds. Teisha slings his rifle behind his back and grabs the briefcase. They're careful to brush out any tracks that they've made, and the sign discussion of which deer to harvest. And they walk towards home in the twilight.

En route, they talk about where to hide the money, and decide to store it in their church, under the altar. That way if someone finds it, it'll be labeled a miracle. Nyush explains. Teisha likes this idea, but then says: we should put rocks in this briefcase and throw it into the river. Nothing good comes from drugs. 

Nyush thinks about this for awhile. Maybe later; it's too soon now. We might need them for insurance if this goes bad somehow. He thinks some more. 

Spin the combination so it's locked. Teisha does this as they walk along. 

Let's store the drug briefcase in the woodshop annex at school. In the hidden compartment that uncle Toby told us about, that he and his friends built back in the day to store their Playboys in. I'll rig up some fishing line to an old boat flare; surrounded by wood shavings. It'll be a smoke signal so big that it might scare away any further pursuit of the cash. 

Why? Teisha asks. 

I'd like to see who comes looking for the briefcase, and be able to know when they are close. We can get into the woodshop annex no problem, and if it does get found and my tripwire fails or is detected, there still would be no suspicion on us, since we signed up for auto shop this year.

So that is what they do. 


	3. A Week Later

The big story on the national evening news is a wilderness shootout in rural upper Michigan. Four dead men, all with guns drawn. A bush plane and a Toyota SUV, with decals referencing Latimer Mineral Exploration, a shell company owned by an off-shore entity, all found in an old abandoned gravel pit. DEA, FBI, and even Border Patrol descend on the small town of Riverdale, along with national media, playing up the mystery.

In a convenience store after school, a famous investigative reporter, unknown to them, buys them each a root beer. What do you think happened out there?

Teisha thinks for awhile, and then replies: "White man's trouble".

And what is that? the reporter asks, humoring them.

Greed, Teisha responds.

Sensing an opportunity, the reporter follows up: Say, how would you like to be on TV? 

And have your camera steal our essence just as your ancestors stole our land? No thanks, white man from town. 

Outside the general store, Nyush asks Teisha: where did you get _the white man from town_?

Stephen King's **Thinner**.

They both laugh. But unbeknownst to them, the whole episode was caught on the reporter's button camera and mic, who played it for local color on the nightly news, making the Indian brothers into minor celebrities.

***

After a week the Feds left, and then the cafeteria buzz turned to a break-in at the school and possible arson, as a portion of the woodshop burned. The briefcase was not mentioned in the local newspaper, so Teisha and Nyush knew that the drugs had been found and recovered. 

The local cops didn't make any connection between the wilderness shootout and the woodshop arson; rather they interviewed all the high school students in woodshop class that semester. But the surviving girlie magazines in the hidden compartment were quite dated, and the sheriff closed the case by noting that it was most likely that a mouse or squirrel tripped the fishing line to an older style boat flare: a booby trap guarding a long forgotten porn stash. 

The sheriff and other local alumni volunteered their time and rebuilt the woodshop annex wall. 


	4. The Following Tuesday

Three new students show up in several of Teisha and Nyush's classes. Two brothers and their sister. 

My ex-boyfriend won't stop calling me, she tells all the pretty girls gathered around her in the lunch line, as she silences her cell phone. I need a real man who won't stray. She looks around and sees this huge guy wearing a varsity football jacket, and goes over to him. 

You're cute; what's your name? Nick, he replies blushing. I'm Alyssa. May I sit with you, Nick? He nods, as he grabs a mountain of tater tots to go with his two sloppy joes. Alyssa grabs an apple, and follows Nick to the middle of the cafeteria, and sits alongside him. 

Offense or defensive, she asks? Both, he tells her proudly. These are my brothers, Scott and Tyler, she says, pointing at each they sit across from her. Dude, you look like you can bench 225. Nick nods; this is safe ground, on which he is a subject matter expert. 

Seriously, let's workout together after school, her brother Scott tells him. Football team works out during PE class for everyone else. Tyler looks over at him. Can you get us in the gym? Nick nods. 

Yes! Scott shouts, and pumps a fist, and gives Nick a high five that rocks him back. Alyssa has to steady him with her hand, and briefly rubs his back. 

Some of the other football players and the cheerleaders come over to sit with them. Alyssa steals a sloppy joe from Nick, and takes a big bite, then washes it down afterwards with a sip from his Mt. Dew. I needed that, she says, putting it back on his tray. 

When's the next game? Next Friday; our opponents forfeited this weekend, not enough players, everyone was sick. 

I'll be there, cheering for you, Nick. He starts to daydream about how impressed she would be when he drives the center back into the quarterback for a sack. More join them at the table, and someone asks Tyler why they moved here. 

Our parents just separated, he says quietly, and.... Alyssa cuts him off; so we decided to divorce them. Our uncle is now our legal guardian and he said we could stay up here at his lakehouse until they come to their senses. Have you ever seen that movie 'The Parent Trap'? 

I so love that movie, one of the girls at the table says abruptly, but then blushes and puts her head down when Tyler smiles at her. 

Me too, Alyssa replies eagerly. Do you want to come over after school and watch it and help me plot to get them back together? 

That would be cool, but we've got practice right after school, the head cheerleader protests.

I was on the pep squad at my old school; they wouldn't let me be a cheerleader because I like to eat real food. She steals another bite from Nick's sloppy joe. 

Can I watch you practice though? They nod eagerly, amused at this new girl who doesn't seem to know the effect she's having on the football players around her.


	5. Popular

Instead of taking home ec, Alyssa signs up for auto shop. Everyone looks at her, as they are in the midst of dismantling an old Volvo. 

Hi, everybody. I'm new. Alyssa. I want to learn how to take care of my Jeep. Will you teach me? she asks the instructor, who chuckles at this gorgeous tomboy. 

Go get it, and bring it in here. She leaves abruptly. Soon there's a racing motor outside. Teisha gets the garage door and grins at her, impressed that she's going to back it into the shop. 

Alright, Alyssa. First lesson. How to change a flat tire. 

That's easy. And she smiles and then pretends to bite her fingers as she looks around at the guys. The instructor roars with laughter. 

Teisha, show her how to do the passenger front. Then have her do one of the back ones. And the teacher goes back to watching Nyush take off the water pump, while the rest of the guys stare over at her. 

The principal comes storming into the room. Alyssa, you cannot drive across school property wherever you want, he yells at her in front of everybody. 

I make my own road, she replies, unintimidated. Haven't you seen the commercial, sir? she asks, as if this is self-evident. 

The principal tries to keep his frown. And you're going to rake and seed your own road too, after school. Stop at the physical plant. They'll have everything you need. 

She sighs resignedly and puts her head down until he leaves. Then she perks right back up. Teisha, let's do this.

Well, first you want to make sure your spare tire isn't flat. And he hits it with his fist. She does the same, OW. 

Use a baseball bat. You should carry one in here to defend yourself anyway. These scissors jacks are junk; you should have a handyman jack. And you need a four way spanner. 

Teacher, may I borrow Teisha and go to the auto parts store? He nods and adds: bring me back a diet Coke, while you're at it. 

I'm going to like this class, she says, while the guys look enviously at Teisha as he gets in the passenger seat.

***

The intensity in the weightroom goes up to a whole new level, with Scott spotting Nick, yelling encouragement, as he cranks out some squats. While Tyler gets the others headbanging to Metallica with him, as they wait to get in their sets. 

The coach notices and grabs the team co-captains for a quick chat. This is class D eight man football, and some players play both offense and defense; they're short-handed. So they decide to invite them to football practice after school, where they will wear the red shirts of probationary players. 

Tyler is lean and quick, and has good hands. He quickly connects with the quarterback during the scrimmage, and gets several touchdowns on offense. 

Scott, with his crazy intensity, is all over the field on defense, and shuts down the running game, and even manages to score a safety. They are welcomed into the team after the end of the first practice. 

We're going out for pizza to celebrate; our treat, Tyler tells the team, who cheer. 


	6. Family Meeting

After the second day of classes at their new school, they come home early that evening to find their uncle's 7 series BMW in the drive. 

How was school? he asks them as they join him sitting around the kitchen table. Alyssa's flip phone rings, and she rolls her eyes, and shuts it off, then goes to grab a bottle of Perrier from the fridge. 

Great! Tyler shouts. I love it here; the girls are so hot. Although I think I'm going to need a motorcycle to cement my status as "the man" on campus. 

Scott takes off his headphones and tells his brother: I've got dibs on Sara. 

Tyler winces, and swears softly. Damn it. Then quickly offers to trade his new motorcycle for said dibs... Hell, I'll buy a bicycle to ride to school. What say brother? Alyssa laughs at this. 

Scott ignores him and tells his uncle: some of the guys on the football team are really into weight training. A bowflex machine would give me an edge. 

His uncle nods his assent, and hints that it would be a good idea if you had them help you set it up here. 

You've all got a petty cash allowance; don't be afraid to spend it. I don't need receipts, he chuckles. But don't talk with your friends about our family money or your allowance...it's bad form and will create a resentment. Be generous, and treat yourselves well while you are at it. Henry James said he considered a man rich who was able to meet the requirements of his imagination. Be that man while you're on vacation. I want you to have fun with this assignment.

Now, any suspects in your woodshop class? he asks the boys. 

Nope, they all seem pretty earnest, no obvious dope fiends, Tyler responds. 

Any signs of conspicuous spending? Anyone trying to keep up or compete with your Vanity Fair image? 

Too soon to tell, Alyssa responds. Scott nods in agreement. 

What do the guys on the football team think? 

Scott answers that one of the lineman said that he'd heard it from a deputy that the sheriff thought it was some kind of spy deal gone bad, that the mining decals were a cover story for being out in the boonies. The dead guys were too clean cut, nice clothes, well dressed, athletic builds-the aesthetic signals of the professional caste. They took fingerprints, but the Feds showed up and put a national security blanket on the whole investigation. 

Which Feds? 

FBI. 

Their uncle nods to himself, lost in thought, then looks over at Alyssa. What does the pep squad think? 

Tyler laughs at this seeming non sequitur, and quips "just another reason to go shopping". Alyssa ignores his jibe. 

Well, one of my girls knew one of the guys who found the bodies.

Who were they? 

Just some loggers out on a booze cruise after work. He said the dead men were strewn around, bloated bodies, guns nearby. And that it looked like the SUV had been shotgunned repeatedly. Nothing that we didn't read in the police report. She said he was having nightmares though, so thank you for not letting us see those crime scene photos.

Any suspects among the faculty? The woodshop instructor? Their uncle asks. 

I don't think it's him. He's so precise and meticulous, and takes such pride in his work. And he told us that you can judge a craftsman by how he takes care of his tools. 

Tyler?

He was a deer hunter, but cannot go to camp anymore. Can't handle the smoke, he told me sadly. He's got weak lungs from a lifetime of smoking, and is always taking breaks to catch his breath, and chews nicotine gum. I agree with Scott...he's not the guy.

The football coach? 

Too soft, big gut, back troubles. Talks about the glory days in college.

Which?

Michigan State. 

Their uncle makes a mental note to see if there has been any large anonymous donations to State. 

His only outdoor hobby is lake trout fishing out in the open water. 

Anyone on staff? The janitor? Brand new vehicles in the school parking lot? 

All shake their heads no.

So suspects among the students? 

Maybe this is recency bias, but remember the red power interview (finger quotes) of those Indian boys on the news clips that you had us watch. We're all seniors and we have several classes together. One of the brothers is gregarious; the other is kind of off, maybe autistic, but maybe PTSD. 

What do you mean by kind of off? Tyler shakes his head and chuckles. 

What? their uncle demands, as Alyssa blushes. 

Well, in American Lit, I was assigned a seat next to the taller one. I introduced myself and offered my hand. He pressed my palm instead of shaking it, then suddenly rolled my hand over and started staring at it. I jerked my hand away, and then he started nodding in his seat and humming. The teacher yelled his name. It's something goofy, like Swoosh. Then he stopped and just looked down at his textbook for the rest of the class. 

Maybe he's slow, the uncle replies. 

But it's an honors class, not remedial, she tells her uncle. And he gets A's on his assignments, and is even in honors algebra II. He just doesn't participate in class, or talk - ever. 

Scott, Tyler? 

His little brother actually seems kind of cool. He's the one who did the talking on the news clip. He made a funny comment in class about Tom Sawyer, the Mark Twain story we're reading. _When men were men and women were grateful_. Everyone laughed, and when the teacher asked him to expound, he did so quite profoundly, talking about sacred honor and living by a code. 

Their uncle is intrigued by this. Did he raise his hand, or just interrupt the class to make this comment? 

It wasn't an interruption; you could tell the teacher was trying to get the class to engage with the material, Alyssa replies. 

He's got a girl's name, Teisha, Scott interjects. 

His brother's name is Nyush, not Swoosh, Tyler adds. 

Okay...lets not narrow down our prospects too quickly, but these Indians are worth further investigation. Find out more about them. Stick with the indirect approach. My associates and I are focused on the macro side: major purchases, anonymous donations, and sizeable debt retirements. I want you looking for micro tells: clothes, shoes, accessories.

Now I'm flying back to Chicago tomorrow morning; have fun at your beach party. (pause) Their uncle looks at each of them. 

I want to try a short cut: in vino veritas. 

One of my associates will buy a keg of beer, and have it on ice in a tub. He'll meet you at the overlook at 6pm. Make sure your friends see you give him a hundred dollars. Do not use Alyssa's Jeep to pick it up. 

Now when I was your age, my friends and I knew how to tap a keg. Scott and Tyler nod at the implied question. 

But you all need to understand that this is playing with fire. Some of your classmates may have never consumed alcohol before. You'll need to look after them as well as watch and listen to their responses to your questions. 

No one will be driving home drunk; you'll need to let your friends know that it's a sleepover. 

Alyssa, you'll need to be the den mother of the girls. 

Scott and Tyler, keep the guys in line.

This is a gambit: a means to an end, not an end in itself.

Are you all willing to assume this responsibility? They nod. 

Good, I think this will bear fruit, otherwise I wouldn't suggest it. 

Remind everyone at school to bring their sleeping bags, although there is some extra bedding and pillows in the linen closet, in case someone forgets.

Oh, Tyler, go to the motorcycle dealership and get everything ready for me to sign on your dream bike. On one condition though. 

What's that, uncle? 

You've got to wear a helmet. 

Tyler offers his hand, and they shake on it. 


	7. A Week Earlier

Alyssa, Scott, and Tyler were summoned to the headmaster's office at their private boarding school, known to all its denizens as The Academy. Their uncle was waiting. 

Let's go for a ride. So they get into his black 7 series BMW and cruise along the north shore of Lake Michigan. Alyssa rides up front. 

Is something wrong, uncle? She asks worriedly.

Not answering her right away, he eventually replies: there is a window of opportunity where your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Although it would involve immediately uprooting from your social lives and this school for the semester. 

Which you are paying for, Tyler notes. 

Yes, but it is your decision.

What do you tell your friends who ask what I do for a living? 

That you own a boutique firm that specializes in risk arbitrage, Alyssa answers. 

Yes, and they then take this to mean that I'm a sophisticated investor of some sort. Actually, I'm an attorney by training, not a stockjobber. I live by my wits, and act as a paid advisor, providing analysis to my clients, who typically pay me in the form of a percentage of a contemplated transaction implemented upon my counsel. Should my recommendations be rejected by the client, or lose capital for him, I don't get paid. I've done very well, and have made something of a name for myself in certain circles. And sometimes very introverted and rarely violent parties rely on my discretion and abilities as an honest broker and analyst. 

Which brings us to what we're about to discuss. Alyssa, would you reach into my attaché case and pull out the two newspaper clippings. Read the first headline aloud please.

"Wilderness shootout leaves four dead. Police search for clues and motives." Tyler motions for it. She hands it back to him. 

This is over a week old, Tyler notes. What does this have to do with you? 

I've been retained by both parties to conduct an investigation and assign fault. 

Why do you need us? Alyssa asks, disturbed by the implications of what he's told them. 

Please read the second clipping, aloud again, if you would. 

"School woodshop burns, arson suspected. Police encourage anyone with information to come forward". She looks at the date and sees that it was the past weekend, then passes it back to Tyler. 

What happened? She asks him. 

There was a lo-jack transmitter implanted in a security briefcase as a precaution. My associates located it in the local high school soon after the disappearance of those involved in a meeting. Discrete surveillance was set up for a week, which provided no leads. Then one of my clients requested that we remove his property. Which resulted in the fire, as it was wired with fishing line to a flare. 

Booby-trapped? Scott asks rhetorically. His uncle nods.

Although interestingly enough, the contents of the briefcase, illicit pharmaceuticals, were intact, and returned to the relevant party. Who was grateful, but still seeks an understanding of the preceding events. And there remains the matter of a duffel bag filled with $1MM in cash that belongs to the other party, which is still in the wind. I've ninety days to seek out and explain the negative outcome before a war breaks out between my clients.

As students, you can mingle and ask questions without drawing undue attention. The choice of the high school as a hiding spot is significant. I'd like you to transfer to this school immediately, and be my eyes and ears there. I must stress that you are to remain in your current capacity as students, and be on-site only for fact finding; I have associates who will deal with any unpleasantries. If I foresaw any risk to you, I would not ask. I see only the inconvenience of interrupting your social lives.

Now the sales pitch. You are to stick as closely as possible to the truth; that your parents are in the midst of an acrimonious divorce, and that you are choosing to live with your uncle - at his lakehouse - so as to not take sides and be forced to choose between them. 

You'll maintain a Beverly Hills lifestyle with excessive parties and an exorbitant monthly cash allowance to spend, which you will need to craft a Vanity Fair image, all the latest designer clothes and accessories. Which will all be expensed to my clients. 

So you've heard my proposal. Now are any of you willing to help me?

Sounds like a three month vacation. I'm in, Tyler says.

Scott shrugs, sure, why not. 

Alyssa is quiet. These people you work for, they're going to kill whoever took their money?

Money is never the primary issue in these matters. The breach of trust is, and finding out who broke faith. It may be a case of no harm, no foul, if the money is returned more or less intact.

Alyssa, he says amusedly, may I suggest that you try this change of scene; it might provide a way out of your boy trouble. Scott and Tyler laugh at this, and Alyssa blushes.

If any of you aren't comfortable once you settle in, you have my word you may go back to the Academy. Your tuition is paid in full for the year, and the headmaster is now telling your faculty that there is a family emergency, that may require some or all of you to remove for a time. 

Alright then, Alyssa consents, I've always wanted a Jeep Wrangler and a German Shepherd. You can pick the color of the Jeep, but no dog. There's a copy of the initial crime scene report for each of you, in the inside of my attaché case. Please read it as we drive. 

How did you get this? Alyssa asks she reads.

My associates are very skilled at their tasks.

The siblings read the report in silence.

I see pictures of the bush plane and a shotgunned 4Runner, but none of the dead guys, Scott notes. 

Immaterial and too gruesome, as the bodies were found in a state of decomposition, almost a week after the time of death.

How come you didn't find them first? Scott asks.

Arrangements of this type are delegated to trusted lieutenants, who handle the details of where and when, so as few as possible are in the loop. 

Tyler notes that all their handguns were found at the scene, near the bodies. Wallets, with large amounts of cash, and fake IDs untouched. So I'm guessing that the police don't know that the briefcase and duffel bag you mentioned went missing. 

Well deduced, Tyler. Mind what I've told you and what you've now read is privileged information... not to be disseminated by you to anyone under any circumstance.

So the only reason the police think there might be a witness is the cross in blood drawn on the forehead of the man near the SUV. Scott notes. Couldn't he have drawn it himself as he was dying? 

Then blood would have been dried on one of his fingers, his uncle counters. 

But it might have been removed by the weather or some animal, Scott answers in rebuttal. 

That is what the locals thought, before the Feds took over the case. Well analyzed, Scott.

What do you think happened, uncle? Alyssa asks suddenly.

It's possible but unlikely that it was an ambush, in concert with a betrayal of trust by one of the four men, and then the betrayer was then betrayed. But I think it more likely that one of the four bit off more than he could chew. I suspect there was a witness, who came on the scene as one of men was dying, and offered him last rites. The cops missed the significance of that man's eyes being closed, which is only normal when one dies in his sleep. The siblings take this in. 

What would someone be doing way out there? Tyler asks. 

When an associate researched local criminal activity, there was a BOLO for poachers shooting whitetail deer in this county. My hypothesis is that a poacher was out there, watching a salt block, and saw the whole event unfold. 

A salt block? Tyler questions. 

Deer will come for miles to lick them, I'm told. Remnants of a salt block were found on an edge of the pit, when the police canvassed the scene. They noted it, along with the trash lying around, old beer cans, potato chip wrappers, and other misc. which were all logged into the evidence report and photographed. 

But why would the poacher decide to stash the drugs at school in the woodshop annex? Scott asks. 

This would seem to indicate that he's either faculty, staff, or a current student; someone able to access the premises without drawing undue attention. The briefcase tied to the flare in the compartment was a neat trick, and may suggest that he's not willing to spend the money until the coast is clear. The cross, if done by the poacher, would indicate a religious person.

When the BMW pulls back into the Academy, their uncle tells them: I'll wait while you pack and say your goodbyes. Remember - nothing more than it's a family emergency, and that you expect to be back next semester, if not sooner, pending a resolution.

***

Tyler and Scott go see their soccer coach, who is in his office. They knock on the door. Their coach looks up. Come on in, guys.

Coach, bad news. We're dropping out of school this semester. Our uncle is here to pick us up today. 

Why? The team needs you; you're two of my best players.

Family situation; we cannot go into specifics, Tyler responds in a pained tone. 

If it's money, the school offers scholarships. 

No, Scott says, that's not it; our tuitions are paid in full for the year, just in case this resolves sooner than later. The headmaster knows more of the particulars. Please make our apologies to the team; sorry to leave you in a lurch.

It's just a game; family comes first. I'll look forward to seeing you next semester.

Right on, coach. They shake hands and part. Their coach immediately calls the headmaster.

What's going on with Scott and Tyler's family? It's not something I can talk about, says the headmaster, even though he knows what little their uncle has told him.

***

Alyssa goes back to her room and writes a note.

_Ethan, I've read your letter like ten times. Thanks for being real with me. To be honest, I've never thought about you that way, as we are so different. And now life is taking us in separate directions. My brothers and I are dropping out of school; a family emergency has come up. Just know that you mean a lot to me, and I care about you. –Allie._

She then folds it and seals it in an envelope, and leaves it on one of her three roommates desk, knowing that they will deliver it when they get back from class. Then writes another note.

_Breidyn, I'm dropping out of school- family sitch. Which has the benefit of allowing me to escape your antics, and the constant peer pressure to forgive and forget. I just cannot get past your betrayal. You really hurt me. So move on, because I have. -A_

She doesn't seal this one, and leaves it open on her roommate Nicole's desk. Then she throws a couple things in a backpack, grabs her teddy bear, and rushes downstairs. Scott and Tyler are already waiting. 

What took you so long? 

I had to write some goodbyes. 

Tyler rolls his eyes when he sees Teddy. 


	8. Tom Sawyer

Alyssa tries chatting up Nyush again before the bell rings for literature class to begin, only to have him sniff the air and then switch seats with his brother, much to her embarrassment. In the back of the class behind her, her brothers are shaking in convulsions, silently laughing. 

A little while later, Teisha passes her a note. 

_Alyssa, sorry about my brother. It's not you; that's just his way. See you in auto shop._ And he grins at her. 

Something to say to the class, Teisha? the teacher asks. 

Yes, actually. I think that we ought to do a cold reading to make the text come alive. I'll be Tom. Perhaps Alyssa would consent to be Becky.

She nods confidently. I can do Becky. 

Alright. Start at the school passage, the teacher says. 

" _Do you love rats_?'' Teisha begins. He slips into character and dialogue so perfectly that the rest of the class is amazed, and Alyssa is thrown off, and reads her lines with nervous laughter. 

Well done, the teacher says after the reading, and the class erupts into applause, except for Nyush.

After the bells rings, Alyssa goes up to him. That was really cool Teisha; you're quite the actor. 

_"Methinks the lady doth praise too much",_ he responds _._ She gives him a knowing look. 

Hamlet, eat lunch with me today. PLEASE. He looks down at the floor for a moment, then grins at her. 

Sure, see you then.

At lunch, Alyssa's table is packed with the popular kids, but she's saved him a spot. Brushing off Tom, the football team QB. Move over, handsome. I'm saving this seat for a different Tom. He looks puzzled when Teisha sits down. 

My brothers, Scott and Tyler, she introduces them. 

So Teish, do you play any sports? Tyler asks. 

Tennis.

Why not football? Scott interjects. You look like a runner, maybe a cornerback or wideout. 

Nah, I'm not into team sports. 

And your brother? Tyler asks. 

He's in the chess club, and plays cards. 

Oh, like Rain Man, Alyssa slips in this dig. The others at the table all laugh. 

Teisha gives her a puzzled look. We're woods Indians; we don't do the rain dance. The others chuckle. 

It's a famous movie starring Tom Cruise, Scott says, surprised he has to explain something so obvious. 

We don't have a TV.

What? Why? Alyssa asks. 

We live under our parents roof, by their rules.

So what do you do for fun on the Rez? Tyler asks. 

Hunt, trap, and fish, just like our ancestors did. Nyush answers from behind them. And he jerks his neck, motioning for Teisha to move away from the in crowd table.

I enjoyed our lunch, Alyssa, Teisha says, smiling at her. Please excuse me. 

She grabs his hand and squeezes it. Don't be a stranger. Then she turns to Nyush, fist upraised. White power, she exclaims. And catches what she thinks to be the hint of a smile as his nostrils flare, before he walks away with his brother to sit in a corner of the cafeteria. 


	9. The House Party

Tyler finds Teisha later that school day and invites him to come to a party at the lakehouse.

When is it? 

Tonight. My uncle is out of town on business; we've got the house to ourselves. 

Sure, but only if my brother can come too. 

Hell yeah. Come at six.

Nyush isn't interested in going to the party, so Teisha shows up by himself at six exactly. Nobody answers the doorbell, but music is playing from the backyard, and he hears girls squealing and laughing. He walks around the side of the lakehouse to the backyard. Which is a deep carpet of Kentucky bluegrass, obviously manicured and fertilized. 

Down on the beach, there's a sand volleyball court set up, and the pep squad girls are all playing there. He stares for a moment, then walks down the long lawn slowly towards them. The girls see him coming and stop playing.

Alyssa runs up to him and grabs his arm, and leads him up to the others. This is my Tom Sawyer, the one I told you about, who I sit next to in literature class and who helps me in auto shop. He's playing on my team.

But I've never played, he protests. 

You'll figure it out, just do like I do. What kind of music do you like? 

Tom Petty. 

Yeah, me too, but for roadtrips. C'mon. Volleyball music.

Country radio station has a pretty good rotation. 

Not gonna happen. Two strikes, now shut up and play. 

She shows him how to put his hands together and dig with his forearms. After he fields a few from the other team, she shows him how to set the ball for another player. 

Use your fingertips. Imagine you're throwing a pizza. When it's his turn to serve, she shows him how to do so underhand. Which he promptly serves into the net. When its her turn to serve, she hits the ball overhand, hitting it like a tennis racquet with her hand. 

Wow, you're really good at this, he confesses. 

Practice, dear boy, she teases. 

So where is everyone?

Oh, my brothers and some guys from the team have gone to get firewood for the bonfire. 

They play for a couple games, and Teisha even manages to get a few across the net. Alyssa gives him a high five, and then swats his butt playfully when he turns away. 

They hear the football team show up running down the grassy yard, singing a school pride song, wearing their varsity jackets. A newer truck, Tom's, drives down the manicured lawn to the beach. 

Scott and Tyler jump out, and promptly start throwing out chunks of driftwood for the bonfire. Near the stereo.

HEY, the girls shout in warning. Tom cranks the stereo on his truck, Limp Bizkit's Rollin drowning out the Britney Spears on the girls CD player. One of the girls shuts the stereo off, and Tom turns down his truck stereo to a dull roar. 

Scott, already drinking a malt forty out of a paper sleeve, sees Teisha with Alyssa. TEISH, he says, in a deep voice. Tyler echoes this yell with his arms outstretched in welcome. TEISH. 

CATCH, qb Tom yells, and rifles a frisbee at Alyssa who can't hear him over the music and is looking elsewhere, talking to one of her friends. But Teisha hears his yell, and reacts quickly, catching it with his left hand, right in front of Alyssa's face. She startles, then figures out what just happened, and quickly kisses Teisha on the cheek. And runs away to be with her girlfriends, who are going up to the house to change, as its cooling off quickly. 

Smear the queer! Tom yells and points at Teisha. He doesn't know this game and is tackled by Matt, while Nick scoops up the Frisbee and shuffles off. The others give chase and pile on, trying to take him down, while Scott helps Teisha up. 

You've got quick hands; you should play. Come on; help setup the field. 

They go and take a bundle of survey flags from the back of the pickup and run the sidelines. The other football players pitch in. Soon, they have a field outline set up and ready to play. 

How far do you think it is from goal to goal? Scott asks Teisha. Maybe 75 yards, he replies. Scott paces it. Yeah, that's pretty close. How did you know that? 

Lucky guess, Teisha replies. 

Some of the guys try to get the fire started. Teisha watches them, and doesn't say anything. Got any gas in the garage? Someone asks Tyler. This newspaper isn't doing the trick. 

Come over here, Teish, and show us how it's done, Tyler commands. And soon the fire is blazing. 

Come on ladies, Tom yells, as they come down the porch steps - we're about to pick teams to play football; tossing a Frisbee up in the air. 

The cheerleaders follow the example of Tara, and refuse to play. 

Alyssa tosses her the keys for her Jeep. Would you mind going to the pizza shop and getting a couple for the guys? You girls can get a sub or a salad if you want, she says grinning, and the football players laugh. Seriously, get whatever you want. Just tell them to put it on my account, and give them our house number. They know me there; I'm their best customer, she mentions proudly. Everyone laughs. 

Now, what toppings do you guys want on your pizza? 

House special, Tom answers. 

Meat lover's, Nick counters. 

That's how we'll pick teams, Alyssa declares. And notices that Teisha goes up to Tara and whispers something to her (get me a tuna sub; my family doesn't eat meat on Fridays), and sees her nod her understanding.

Alyssa, you're coming, Tara declares. 

There is no way I'm missing out on this game. My brothers and I are on Nick's team, she declares.

Then Sara is on my team, Tom says to the shy girl with her head down near Alyssa. The rest of the girls refuse to play. 

Run the stereo, Alyssa tells them. We need a soundtrack.

Teisha stands by himself, and Alyssa tells him to go on Tom's team. I'm going to take you out. Hang him up for me, Tom. The football players all laugh. 

What are the rules? Teisha asks. 

Four downs to make a goal. Then change of possession. 

Blitz? Scott asks. 

Ten apple. Teisha looks puzzled. 

Just catch the Frisbee and run to the end zone, Teish, Tyler tells him. 

Alright, Teisha replies. 

Tackle for the guys; two hand touch for the girls. Tom continues.

I will enforce that rule, do not tackle one of my ladies, says Nick, the huge lineman, which gets him a joint hug from Alyssa and Sara for his gallantry. 

The game starts out slow, with no one scoring and everyone getting warmed up, as it cools down. QB Tom connects with Teisha, but he cannot shake off Tyler, who guards him. Scott shuts down the quarterback sneaks. Sara is left unguarded, and Tom throws it gently to her, and is surprised how easily she catches it, and sprints away. She jukes out Scott, but is forced out of bounds by the rest of his teammates. She throws the Frisbee hard back to Tom, and he catches it, and looks at her with surprise. 

SARA, that's my girl, cheers Alyssa.

Half an hour later, no team has yet scored, but everyone is having fun. QB Tom makes a rushed pass to Teisha because he's about to be tackled by Nick, but it's intercepted by Tyler and run in for a touchdown. 

On fourth down at midfield, Tom calls the next play in the huddle. Fake handoff to Sara. Go long Teish. 

The fake run fools the defense, and Tom fades back and plants his feet and throws the disc as hard as he can. Teisha sprints so fast in his bare feet through the grass that he leaves Tyler behind, and makes a diving leap to catch it, and does so, but ends up with a face full of sand, way past the end zone and on the beach. 

Way to sacrifice the body, Scott yells admiringly, and Tyler helps Teisha up. He sees Alyssa smile and silently clap her hands quickly together in applause. 

Alyssa is the QB for the other team, and makes a serious of quick throws, to get near the end zone. Then on fourth down, she fakes a throw and runs headlong for the touchdown. And is about to be stopped cold when she laterals the Frisbee to Tyler who scores easily. She jumps on Scott's back and he jogs over so she can give Tyler a high five. 

At the change of possession, Tom passes it to Sara, who laterals it to Teisha, who runs the sideline until he's cornered by a wall of defense, and is taken down hard. Alyssa notices that he's limping when he gets up, with an assist from Scott. Just a charley horse, he announces. 

At the snap, Tom fakes a quarterback sneak, and then twirls around and throws it hard to Sara, who is now wide open. The defense adjusts, and just as she's about to cross the goalline, an overzealous defender knocks her off her feet, and she lands hard on her back, and doesn't get up. 

Teisha sees this happen, and rushes over to her and slides alongside of her. It's obvious that she's had the wind knocked out of her. 

Alyssa charges over and shoves Matt hard, then shoves him again. 

I'm sorry, Alyssa, I got carried away, he tries to explain. I didn't mean to hurt her. And she glares at him, fuming. 

Teisha gets Sara to sit up. She's gasping for air, and then crying. He wraps one arm around her shoulders; his other arm held out to keep the others back. He speaks softly to her. And she settles down and looks at him. He offers her his other hand and helps her up, and leads her over to the bonfire, his arm around her shoulder. 

Alyssa gets on her other side, and asks "are you alright, honey?" As they near the bonfire, Sara sniffles and nods, and Scott and Tyler start up a chant, SARA, SARA, SARA, and the entire team enjoys them, then Sara starts giggling nervously, and the tension is broke. 

Alyssa gives Teisha a look and he lets go of Sara, and moves away from her. Matt comes up and is about to say sorry when Nick and a couple of the other guys grab him and carry him to the end of the dock and toss him into the chilly waters of the lake. He doesn't protest his punishment.

Then Scott leaps up on the tailgate, and pulls on a Viking helmet and speaks in a guttural tone. After battle, the victorious warriors would feast, drink, sing, dance, and wench. And then drink some more. The football team roars its approval. He pulls a tarp off a keg of beer in a tub of ice, which is drug to the end of the tailgate, and tapped, while Tara and some cheerleaders walk down the lawn with the pizza boxes and several subs. She hands a sub to Teisha, who thanks her. 

How did you do? She asks him. 

It was a fun game until Sara got hurt. I think you were right not to play. 

She's such a wallflower, Tara tells him.

She's a really good player; so much so that I think everyone forgot that she isn't one of the guys. They look over at Sara, who is whispering to Alyssa, and glances quickly at Teisha, who smiles and waves at her. She quickly looks away, then follows Alyssa and watches as her as she gets into a chugging contest with Nick.

I think we've got a new wide receiver, Tyler says, as he offers Tara a beer. Take this - so I can put my arm around you, he says grinning. She does, and grins back at him, and he squeezes her shoulders. 

Alyssa puts in a CD in Tom's truck and U2 blares "Do you feel loved?" into the night. Music playing, Alyssa wiggles her fanny while holding her arms over her head. All the guys are staring at her. Then she prances over, ignoring Teisha, and grabs Tom, and starts dancing with him. Everyone else joins in. Even Teisha, who is dragged by Sara into the firelight.

Later, everyone mellows out, and sits around the bonfire, watching it spark. Sara is leaning against Teisha, with her head on his shoulder, feeling lightheaded from the beer, and hoping that he'll put his arm around her again. Alyssa is nearby on his other side, but at a remove, and secretly upset that Sara is interfering with her designs. 

C'mon Teish, have some. Scott offers him a red Solo cup.

Indians and firewater don't mix. If I were to drink some of that, next thing I'd be selling you the island of Manhattan for some wampum. The others laugh uproariously, as they are buzzed.

So what's life like on the Rez? Tom asks as he walks his fingers through the sand towards Alyssa's knee, only to get his hand smacked. 

Quiet desperation, mostly, as many families of my people are being torn apart and destroyed by addiction, gambling and alcohol in particular. 

Your family? Tyler asks perceptively, as his head reclined in Tara's lap, who is running her fingers through his hair. Teisha is silent. 

What about the families of the men that died in that wilderness shootout? Tyler asks, appropros of nothing. 

Ewwwww, morbid, Tyler, says his girlfriend disapprovingly. He sits up. 

No, seriously, I've been fascinated by that story since we moved here. It's like the OK Corral scene in Tombstone. We need to rent that movie again, he says in an aside to Scott, who is flexing a bicep for an admiring girl to feel. 

What do your people think happened out there in the wilderness, Teish? Tyler persists. Everyone looks at him expectantly. 

He looks into the fire, and then says bitterly, I think that if you deal with shit you're going to get some on you. 

What? Sara jerks her head off his shoulder. And looks at him askance.

I think it was a shitstorm, Teisha says with finality. 

I gotta water the grass, Scott announces, and wanders off to take a leak. 

The fire is dying down when Alyssa announces that everyone should head inside. 

No one is driving home drunk. Girls upstairs. Boys downstairs. Guys, upstairs is off-limits; and I'll take my tennis racquet to any boy who wanders up in a hopeless attempt to steal our virtue or use our bathroom. Maybe we can play some cards later if you're up for it...she yawns, feigning sleepiness.

In her room, as the girls stretch out to go to sleep, she asks Sara: what did Teisha say to you, when you were trying to get your wind back? 

He threatened to scalp Matt if I didn't stop sniffling and get up. 

Seriously? 

No, silly. He was really sweet. He said that I was really brave, and that it would be alright. But it was his arm around me that made me feel better. But then at the bonfire, he started using swear words to make his point, and now I'm confused. Was he trying to tell me to stay away from him because he's from the reservation? (pause)

I don't feel very good; I think I'm going to throw up. 

And so Alyssa held her friend's hair while she threw up into the toilet, and then helped Sara into her own bed and tucked her in for the night, and then she slept on the floor. 

***

When their uncle came home that Sunday, the family sat down for a meeting. 

How was the kegger? he asks. 

A mixed success. Nyush didn't show. I tried to get Teisha to fall in love with me, but then one of my girlfriends got hurt playing Frisbee football, and he came to her rescue, and now she has a crush on him. 

Sara, Tyler notes, while nodding in appreciation. 

Teisha wouldn't imbibe and peer pressure wouldn't work, Scott notes. He made a joke about Indians and firewater and selling the island of Manhattan that was really funny. And Tyler did a really good job of steering the conversation to the wilderness shooting....great comparison to the OK Corral. When Tyler asked what his people thought, Teisha said something really cryptic. If you deal with shit you're going to get some on you. And that the shooting was a shitstorm. 

Their uncle reflects on this. 

That is an exceedingly apt metaphor. We're on the right track. Get closer to Teisha. And find out more about his brother...maybe he witnessed the shooting, and you were right about the PTSD, he tells Alyssa. 

Oh, one more thing, uncle. 

What's that, Alyssa? 

Teisha walked home the other night after the bonfire. He's not afraid of the dark, or of being alone in the woods.


	10. Game Night

The next Wednesday, Sara asks Teisha if he's going to come to the football game. I'm not into spectator sports, he replies. 

I'm cheering, she pleads, come to see me. 

Nyush slams his locker shut nearby. Women are sacred among my people. We don't approve of them prancing around for the entertainment of crowds. 

She's shocked, then tries to explain that she's not a cheerleader, but is only going to hold up a sign. And Alyssa, who overhears this exchange, rushes up to defend her friend, when Teisha pulls Nyush aside and says something that causes him to stomp away.

I need to see to my brother, he says quickly. Let's talk later. And he turns around and runs to catch up to Nyush.

Well played. I'm enjoying being the wooden Indian, Nyush responds. What's next? Teisha asks him. Say that you are only allowed to go on double dates, when you explain to Sara. And that our parents insist that I come along. Alyssa will volunteer to go out with me if you ask out Sara on those terms. Then we can find out more about them.

Next day in literature class, Teisha doesn't interact with the teacher and stares at his textbook like his brother, which worries both Alyssa and the teacher. When the bell rings he get up quickly and walks by her out the door, then abruptly walks back and leaves a note on her desk addressed to Sara. Alyssa runs to find Sara, who reads it inside her locker. She sighs, then gives it to Alyssa to read.

_Dear Sara, you are beautiful and fun. Dancing with you at the beach party will be the highlight of my senior year. You know I like you. What keeps me from acting on my feelings is that I'm not allowed to date. Archaic, I know, but as long as I live under my parent's roof, I'm obligated to live by their rules. Ergo, I can only go out socially with a belle if my brother(you'd like him if you got to know him) comes with me. Otherwise, I'm only allowed to go out in group settings. Anyway, I'm writing this so things won't be weird between us, and hope that we can still remain friends, and that you will, on occasion, still brighten up my life with your endearing smile._

_In admiration, Teisha._

Well? Sara asks Alyssa what she thinks. I wish a boy would write me a note like this, she responds, and gives Sara a big hug. Soon Teisha's note is the topic of the lunch table. Tom shakes his head, and whispers to Scott and Tyler; what does she see in him? Tyler shrugs, he's cool. Too bad his brother is such a dweeb.

I'll go out with him for Sara's sake, Alyssa announces. Tom glances at her with a horrified look on his face. One of the cheerleaders asks, what's the deal with his square parents? Are they religious or something? No one knows.

Sara and Alyssa spend the evening crafting a response, and forming a plan. What does Nyush like to do? Other than hunt, trap, and fish? Alyssa remarks. They laugh.

I remember Teisha saying that he plays cards, and that he's good at chess, Sara says. 

Great, we'll have a poker tournament this weekend, Alyssa announces.

The next day, Alyssa passes Teisha a note before class. It's a folded piece of stationary with a hand drawn butterfly monogram. He opens it quickly.

_Dear Teisha, thanks for your note. You continue to impress me. I'll give your brother a chance...some of us are playing cards at Alyssa's Saturday evening. Maybe you'll both be able to join us..._

_In appreciation, Sara_

Teisha looks up to see Alyssa biting her lip, nervously smiling at him. He smiles and nods back at her. And engages in the class once more. While Nyush just stares at his textbook.

Alyssa calls her uncle and tells him that he might want to be home this weekend, to get a read on Nyush; might only have the one opportunity. He agrees to make it back for Saturday night.

***

Nyush and Teisha show up on the doorstep at dusk, and ring the bell. The drive is full of cars and trucks. Music can be heard inside. Teisha rings the doorbell again.

Tyler opens the door. Teish! Come on in, bro. And motions to Nyush to come in also. Alyssa runs up and grabs Teisha, and mock narrows her eyes at Nyush.

Hello, Tyler. Alyssa. What a lovely home you have. Thank you for inviting us. Now I believe there was some mention of a card game, Nyush says pleasantly. 

(Everyone looks at him in surprise for a moment)

Right on, yells Tyler, and slaps him on the back. Which garners him a cold look. 

Sorry, bro, he says quickly. Follow me. And they all trek downstairs to where an actual green poker table has been set up. 

Scott, Sara, Tom, and a couple others are playing Texas holdum with chips. Sara doing very well, by the looks of things. 

Make room, deal in some more players, Tyler says. 

I'm cashing out, Sara responds. Someone can have my seat. 

Sir? Tyler asks Nyush. 

Poker is for morons, he announces, and then turns around and goes upstairs. 

Sara goes over and gives Teisha a big hug, and whispers, thank you for coming. And motions Alyssa with her hand to go after Nyush. I can use something to drink. Watch my chips, Scott. And she grabs Teisha's hand and they go upstairs to the fridge. 

She grabs two Perriers, and gives one to Teisha. 

What's this? I don't drink, babe. 

It's sparkling mineral water from France. Let me get you a lemon slice for it. Now try it.

Mmmmm. I could get used to this, and he leans over to kiss her, his eyes closed, and and gets a lemon slice shoved in his lips. 

Slow down, handsome, she says, laughing at his expression.

Meanwhile, Alyssa is confronting Nyush, who has grabbed his flannel shirt and is putting on his boots, getting ready to go home. 

Stay, she says. For your brother's sake, she adds as he starts tying his laces. 

Come on, what card game were you looking to play? 

Bridge, he replies. 

I don't know what that is. But you can teach me. 

Need four people to play. 

Not a problem. Come on. And he follows her back to the kitchen table.

Have a seat. May I get you something to drink?

Beer, if you got it.

She opens a longneck with a bottle opener and sets it before him. 

Thank you, white woman. 

You're welcome, Tarzan. 

She goes to get the others, and sees Sara and Teisha holding hands on the couch, talking quietly.

Hey, we're playing BRIDGE, she says. Teisha rolls his eyes and gets up. He scowls when he sees his brother drinking out of a long necked bottle. 

Two decks of cards, paper, and pencil please, Alyssa. Teisha asks. She gets them, then sits down. 

We're going to play pinochle, which is similar to bridge, but without the elaborate bidding conventions. Perhaps you would write out the scoring for the girls to refer to, Teisha asks his brother, then picks up the near deck of cards and opens it with his butterfly knife that appeared in a whirl.

Wow. Can I see that? Sara asks. It's sharp, he warns as he hands it to her. Only to have her spin it expertly. My big brother is in the Marines. 

So was my uncle, Nyush says, finishing his beer. Alyssa takes it and gets him another. 

Teisha finishes cutting out the cards and combines the decks, and then explains the basic rules: there are three phases of play after the deal. Bidding, melds, then tricks. You are partnered with the person opposite the table from you. So Alyssa and I vs. Nyush and Sara. 

Let us be known as the A-team, Alyssa proclaims. Which Nyush duly writes down. And we'll be S2, Sara responds. Nyush grunts, and nods approvingly. 

I don't get it, Alyssa says. Military slang for intelligence, Teisha offers. Exactly, Sara confirms. 

After a practice hand, the girls slowly learn the rules and start to enjoy the game, with Sara learning not to bluff with high bids, as they get set several times, and the A-team pulls ahead on meld points.

Another? Alyssa asks Nyush. Please. What are you drinking? Nyush asks Teisha. Perrier. It's sparkling mineral water from France, he says. Oh.

Remember how father and our uncles would play this game downing a beer after each hand. Teisha says nothing and doesn't seem happy. Sara looks at him worriedly. Alyssa comes back, with a beer for her too. 

Trade me seats, Sara. What's good for my partner is good enough for me she says, and she and Nyush toast their new understanding. 

Your deal, Alyssa. She riffles the cards expertly. 

No, re-deal, remember in threes, Nyush tells her. Oh yes. She reshuffles and offers the cut to Sara, who declines it by tapping the deck. 

What does your father do for a living? She asks as she deals. 

He's an ironworker in the union, Teisha says succinctly. 

Nyush takes a pull from his beer, and then asks: Have you ever seen that famous picture of the men eating lunch on the I beam as they assemble the peak of the Empire State Building? My father is such a man, he says with obvious pride. He works all over the country, bolting beams together. They say he's fearless; he doesn't wear a safety harness. 

Thirty, Teisha bids suddenly. Nyush looks at his cards, then passes. Sara passes, and Alyssa passes. What's trump? Diamonds. Sara passes him two cards. He reorganizes his hand and passes her two back. He melds with only four points in his hand, and shrugs, saying that he was hoping for a double royal marriage. Sara only has a nine of trump. They fold. But Alyssa sees that Teisha is warning his brother that he's letting his guard down too much, and tries a redirect. 

What kind of name is Nyush?

What kind of name is Alyssa? He responds. 

My friends call me Allie. 

I don't have any friends, but if I did, they could call me Jim. 

What? Sara and Alyssa look at each other puzzled and then start to laugh.

Teisha smiles. It's the opening line of a famous Russian poem. 

What's it about? Sara asks. 

A drunk man at a party confessing his love for a woman to his host's dog, who's name is Jim; Russians being in the habit of giving their dogs American names.

I did not know that, Sara says, impressed. 

Nyush says to Alyssa, mysteriously, you (pause) have a past. 

Why sir, I do inquire as to the meaning of such a statement, Alyssa responds in Southern belle.

Watson, the games afoot, he says to Teisha. The case of the missing cell phone. It was omnipresent the first three days of school, then mysteriously vanished, perhaps never to be seen again. And as to your appearance, last Thursday. Really, quite shocking. 

Mud on her petticoat? Teisha interjects. I thought her eyes were much brightened by the exercise. 

Thank you, Bingley. 

Alyssa looks hard at them both. Then Sara says, Pride and Prejudice. Teisha beams with delight. Capital!

What are you talking about? Alyssa responds.

You haven't seen the movie with Colin Firth as Mr. Darcy? Sara asks. _I wouldn't be as fastidious as you for a kingdom._ Which merits a high five from Teisha and a toast from Nyush.

Alyssa looks at them. Boy troubles, if you must know. Sara pats her hand. Now are we going to play some pinochle, or what?

A little later, Teisha asks: What's with the paddle on the wall? 

Oh, that's a hotplate that Tyler made in woodshop; he is so proud of it. They all chuckle. 

Did they ever find out who burnt that down? Sara asks.

Gremlins, Nyush responds. Alyssa catches his brother give him a quick warning look. 

The poker players come up from downstairs. What are you playing? Scott asks. Pinochle. Sara answers. Never heard of it, Tom says. Why am I not surprised at that? Nyush responds. Sara snorts some of her mineral water, and starts coughing as she laughs. Tom gets angry. Cool it bro, let's go watch a movie, Tyler says, pulling him away. Leave them to their game. 

Scott goes to the fridge and grabs two beers and offers one to Nyush, who puts a hand over his bottle to say no. He pulls up a chair alongside Alyssa and watches the bidding. Who's winning? he asks. Nyush cuts him off: "only players get to talk". Chastened, Scott watches as they count meld points and then play for tricks. Nyush groans when Sara trumps him early. At the end of the hand, Nyush excuses himself to use the bathroom, and motions Scott to sit in for him.

Afterwards, Nyush wanders the cavernous house, and sees a marble chess set in play. He studies it for several minutes, and is surprised when the siblings uncle comes in behind him, suitcoat still on but without a tie, his dress shirt open at the collar. Play much? 

I'm a student of the game, Nyush answers. 

Are you now? the uncle smiles at this serious young man. Care for? 

I'll be red, Nyush says stoically. At which the uncle chuckles. 

Alyssa's uncle starts with a traditional king's pawn opening. Nyush responds with Alekhine's defense, and white counters aggressively. 

What do you do for a living, sir?

I'm the proprietor of a boutique firm in Chicago that specializes in risk arbitrage. 

Nyush digests this, then asks: Do you enjoy it? 

I've learned to enjoy the process, the analysis of a subset of data, the iterations of emergent strategy, the tactics and gambits...not just just the end result of a deal, which tends to be substantially remunerative. 

Did you go to school for that? 

Actually no, rather the field found me and had a gravitational pull. 

And yourself, young man? What are your plans? 

I've got a rich uncle who is going to pay for me to see the world. 

Oh really, Alyssa's uncle replies coldly, thinking he's being mocked. 

Yes. Uncle Sam...the Marine Corps. 

There's a pause and then hearty laughter draws the others into the study, the pinochle game over. Alyssa runs up and hugs her uncle.

You made it back in time; I was worried you might have missed your flight, she says. 

So who's winning? Scott asks. In response, her uncle offers his hand to Nyush, who accepts. 

A draw, his uncle announces. 

Who is your friend? he asks Alyssa. 

I'm Nyush, sir.

Jim, to his friends, Alyssa interjects, teasing. Her uncle looks at her quizzically. 

We'd better get going; it's getting late, Teisha says. 

Don't leave on my account. I'm happy to see the house filled with young people. Stay the night. 

Sorry, but we've got church tomorrow, Nyush responds. 

Glad to hear it, the uncle says. Do come again. 


	11. Retrospective

Sunday afternoon, after all their guests had left, their uncle asked them what the takeaways of card night were. 

(flashback)

Nyush has got a chip on his shoulder, Scott declares. He came downstairs, said that poker is for morons, and then went right back upstairs. 

Their uncle chuckles at this. 

It's almost like he wants to get into it with Tom, Tyler adds. 

Another conquest, Alyssa? Jim, wasn't it? her uncle asks. 

You had to have been there, she replies blushing, and goes on to explain the line of questioning that lead to some obscure Russian poem. 

You know how to find them, Scott quips, and he and Tyler burst out laughing. Even their uncle seems amused. 

Takeaways? 

Nyush is really into bridge. He said that pinochle is just a gateway game, with its "simple" bidding conventions. He really let his guard down when he started drinking beer. He said that his father and uncles would play while downing a beer every hand. Sara and I could tell Teisha wasn't happy about it. At one point in the game, Teisha deliberately overbid, and had to fold. I think he was signaling to his brother to shut up. 

What were you talking about at the time? 

His dad, one of those fearless and crazy ironworkers who put up high rises. I think Teisha didn't want the conversation to get to his mother. 

Insightful. Anything else? 

Yes, Tyler's hotplate lead Sara to ask about the woodshop arson investigation. Nyush said that gremlins burned it down, which was really funny, but got him a hard look from his brother. 

He nods. Anything else? 

Nyush is super observant. He said that I have a past, then pretended to be Sherlock Holmes, talking about the case of my missing cell phone. Then the brothers started quoting from Pride and Prejudice, and Sara joined in. We need to rent that movie, the one with Colin Firth in it. 

What did he mean when he said you had a past? 

Boy troubles was how I dismissed it. 

And Teisha? 

He's a quality guy. Sara really likes him, and she should. She's wondering how she is going to be able to go to Homecoming with him since he's only allowed to double date with his brother until he leaves home. 

Good parenting, her uncle observes as an aside. 

So as her friend, you're considering asking "Jim" out to Homecoming, so Teisha can go with Sara? 

Girls shouldn't ask out boys, Alyssa responds sourly. 

Alyssa, I think it's time to switch to a more direct approach. 

Scott, Tyler, it sounds like you two did a great job in keeping the others away and setting the atmospherics for the card game. They beam with pride at the compliment. 

You'll need to do the same for Homecoming, and run interference. 

We can do that, they agree.

What was your read of Nyush, uncle?

He was polite, a good conversationalist, and had a dry sense of humor. And I loved the subtext of our chess game. He used Alekhine's defense - his knight right out there in the open, just like that booby-trap on the briefcase. Very passive, while I played the four pawns variation, then he did this gambit where he sacrificed a pawn so I couldn't castle. It would have been a battle if we had continued to play. He chuckles. 

Oh, Alyssa, I think that he both has the money, and saw what happened out there. The 'got to go to church' excuse was a deliberate hint. Although I'm not sure what his endgame is, if he even has one.

***

Later on their uncle looks at the chessboard. _What was he trying to tell me by trading queens?_ And then sees the obvious - that his three pawns are out left out in the open, waiting to be picked off. _He knows?_ He muses to himself, astonished. _No, I'm reading too much into this. I'm not playing Bobby Fischer. He's just an amateur pushing pieces._

But looking at the board, he's unsettled. 


	12. Jealousy Trap

Before he heads out Monday morning, their uncle has a chat with Scott and Tyler. 

I'd like you to set a jealousy trap for Nyush. 

How? 

The headmaster of the Academy tells me that two young men are making inquires as to your sister's whereabouts, trying to find out the name of the new school where your transcripts were sent to. I told him that the family desires its privacy at this time, and that I appreciated his understanding. 

Smooth, Scott notes approvingly. 

But you could facilitate their search by having one of your friends mail you something that you forgot to pack, while working in a mention of Homecoming and Alyssa's new crush. 

No problem, Tyler answers quickly. I'll take care of it.

***

Alyssa takes a seat next to Teisha in a science lab. 

So, are you going to homecoming? She asks. 

Only if you are going with me, Sara, Teisha replies with a smile as he yawns and stretches, hugging her with his left arm. I'm hoping that Alyssa is willing to go with Jim. 

I'm sure she'd consider it, if he were willing and able to treat her in the manner to which she has become accustomed. In fact, I'm quite sure that is only on those terms that she would be willing to make his further acquaintance. Do you take my meaning?

Spell it out for me, Teisha replies, suddenly serious. 

Pick us up at six, flowers in hand, wearing tuxes, and a limo would be the appropriate conveyance. 

He looks perplexed. We'll talk about this later; I've got to cram for a test next period. Will you cover for me? Alyssa nods. 

***

Alyssa tells Scott and Tyler about the conversation on the drive home in her Jeep after school.

Do you think I pushed too hard? 

You did good, Scott answers. He likes Sara and wants to impress her. You can put a hold on that if his brother doesn't cooperate. Give him the silent treatment, and we'll see if they've got the money to spend.

***

Nyush tells Teisha that she's testing him. 

You want us to show up with a rented limo and fancy tuxes and then say we've earned the money from trapping. They'll see right through that, and probably track all the receipts from local fur sales to boot. 

So what should we do? 

Test her back. Wait three days, then ask the girls to meet us there. She'll have to say yes, hoping that we'll surprise her, which we will. 

***

Several days later, Teisha walks up to Sara and Alyssa at their lockers.

I talked to Nyush, and we'd rather meet you here, on the ballroom floor.

I get it, Sara says. Just like how Bingley and Darcy met Jane and Elizabeth. 

Alyssa is clearly annoyed at this allusion. Seeing that she's upset, Teisha responds quickly, _I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours_ , bows, and leaves. 

Alyssa wheels on Sara. You're being too easy, and they won't respect us. 

Please, Alyssa.

All right, but I won't dance with him.

***

But then a package comes in the mail for Alyssa. It's a purple evening gown, elegant and formal, along with one shoe. Attached is a typed card in stylish font. 

_Allie_ , _I'll put the other on myself at the ball._

Alyssa immediately calls Sara. 

Can you come over? You've got to see what came in the mail. 

***

Half an hour later, Sara is astonished. 

This must have cost a mint. How can he pay for such a dress?

I guess there's money in trapping. The girls giggle.

And Cinderella's slipper...that's so creative. Then Sara wonders, so why didn't Teish send me a dress? Am I too easy, like you said earlier? 

No, honey. He's a quality guy. Tell you what, let's trade dresses and dates.

Sara laughs. No thank you. You are such a dear for doing this for me. 

I know, Alyssa sighs, as she holds up the dress in the mirror.


	13. Homecoming

Alyssa's uncle, looking like a country squire, wearing an English tweed jacket and matching hat, acts as a chauffeur for the girls, driving them to school that Friday evening in his black BMW. 

He gets out and opens the door for Sara, who is dressed in a simple yellow dress under a white button up sweater, because of the evening chill. 

He escorts Sara to Alyssa's door, bows slightly to her as he lets go of her arm, and then opens the door for Alyssa. Who is resplendent in her purple gown, with her hair worn up, and a silk scarf wrapped around her neck. The only incongruous note is that she's wearing a pair of white Converse sneakers. 

Thank you, kind sir. 

May I escort you ladies inside? 

That won't be necessary. Alyssa gives her uncle a quick kiss on the cheek, and then walks inside with Sara. 

I'm so nervous, Sara is saying as they go through the candlelit foyer towards the auditorium, when she suddenly feels Alyssa grip her wrist tightly. 

Sara looks up to see a really good looking guy in a tan suit, leaning against the door, dangling a white shoe in his hand. He smiles brilliantly at Alyssa. 

I see you got my package, Allie. You look even more lovely than I remember. May I? (Motioning with the shoe)

Breidyn. What are you doing here? She says in a whisper.

I'm here for you.

Our dates are meeting us here.

That's a pity. Who is your friend?

This is Sara.

Delighted to meet you. I must say, WOW...if I weren't already in love with another girl. But Allie and I have a history.

It's Alyssa to you, and we share a past, not a future, she corrects him.

Why are your dates meeting you here and not picking you up at your house, and being interrogated by your uncle? (No answer)

It would seem that standards have fallen in my absence. I'll wait with you, just to keep you and Sara company. They stand together outside the auditorium door in silence. 

So you thought your date sent you the dress? Breidyn asks. 

Alyssa frowns and doesn't reply. 

And he would know your favorite color, and just happen to be able to afford a Dior? 

Alyssa looks down at the floor. 

Teisha and Nyush enter through the doors and walk up to the group. Alyssa glances at Breidyn quickly, and sees that he has taken a step back, and is now leaning against the wall, his face composed and neutral.

Teisha is wearing a dark blue suit, styled from the 1970s, a western style dress shirt with pearl buttons, open at the collar, and crepe soled Justin cowboy boots. He swaggers up to Sara, thumbs on belt buckle, then abruptly bows and kisses her hand. 

You look like a beatific vision of clear cool water to this pilgrim in a dry and thirsty land. Now, do you know west coast swing? Sara shakes her head no, and looks worried. 

Then we'll only dance to the level that you're at, he says, grinning at her. Sara gapes at him, and wordlessly allows him to lead her to the dance floor, looking over her shoulder at Alyssa. 

Nyush walks up to her, wearing a linen hunting shirt, and has a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. 

Hello, white woman. I like your shoes. 

He offers his arm to Alyssa, and raises his palm to Breidyn with the other. 

How? He says stoically in greeting.

Alyssa accepts his arm, but looks straight ahead at Sara's back. 

The other students gasp as they enter the auditorium, which is decorated for the evening, strobe lights working. 

You look amazing, Nyush whispers to Alyssa. 

Thank you. 

I like this song(Hey Jealousy), Nyush declares, and starts to nod his head. And offers her both of his hands in a swing dance.

You got the beat? 

She gives him an exasperated look, and he throws her into a slide, and then leads her into a double spin, when they come back together. Now she's starting to smile, and they flash through the repertoire of swing moves, with him leading. Then he slowly lowers her in a dip at the end of the song. To applause from the audience, as he backs away from her and joins in the applause.

A slow song comes on. 

Want something to drink? I'm not ready to go slow yet. 

Some of that water Teisha was talking about sounds good, Alyssa pronounces. 

Nyush chuckles at her response. I'm going to make a special request of the DJ. 

What? 

Tell you when I get back. 

Alyssa looks around and sees Breidyn watching her, standing by the door, hands together, waiting. She sees Sara slow dancing with Teisha. He's teaching her how to swing dance and counting the steps for her. 

Alyssa walks over to her other friends. 

I love that dress, and the scarf. You have such good taste. Who is that hunk by the door watching you? 

Prince Charming, Alyssa responds quickly, and glances over at Breidyn, who smiles and waves slightly, knowing that she's talking about him to her friends.

Nyush comes back with a cup of water and hands it to her. She takes a sip, then goes to set it down. He looks at her funny, and grabs it from her and downs it. 

Waste not. Let's go. Def Leppard coming up. 

No way, she laughs. I love that band. 

He raises his hands and claps twice. The DJ puts on _Pour Some Sugar on Me_.

In spite of herself, Alyssa is having fun. She sees Breidyn watching them, no longer smiling, but serious, as she and Nyush dance to _Hysteria._ And she catches Tom slipping something to the DJ, but thinks nothing more of it, as Nyush is throwing some crazy dance moves from a distance, and then starts motioning her closer at the end of the song. They end up standing there, holding hands as the music dies. 

You're an excellent dancer, she tells him.

I know, he says airily. 

The DJ puts on _Two Steps_ _Behind_ next, and they slow dance to that, doing loops and a few backspins, and he dips her again at the end. 

I don't think I've ever seen you smile before. You should do it more often, she tells him. 

Duly noted. But the moment is interrupted by some tribal chants coming through the stereo, eerie and wild, followed by pounding drums and more chants. The dance floor clears, and a hush descends on the ballroom. 

Nyush lets go of Alyssa and throws off his red bandanna. He starts stomping in time with the drums, his long hair flowing around his face. The other students just stare and Alyssa feels her face flush. 

Then Teisha takes off his suitcoat and walks over to a chair where he drapes it, and then joins his brother in dancing the two step. The track soon ends, but the brothers chant something primal in unison for another minute. Sara feels herself get goosebumps. Then they stop and clasp arms Roman style. 

Scott and Tyler rush over. That was the coolest thing I've ever seen, Tyler exclaims. Social proof given, the other students now mill around them trying to congratulate them.

Nyush looks over and sees Sara with her arm around Alyssa, who is crying hard. Breidyn is walking over to her. Let's get out of here, he says to Teisha. So they leave, and walk home.

When they get back, their dog is sleeping soundly on his bed, and doesn't wake up. He's out cold, and barely has a pulse...obviously drugged. It's then they realize someone had been in their house. It's been searched, but not ransacked, with everything put back in place. 

Someone's been in here while we were gone, brother, Nyush says loudly, tapping his ear. Whew, they didn't find the peyote, he adds. 

Or the sacred mushrooms. Teisha replies. Look, they left something. What morons. They must have been high, looking to score some drugs. 

The brothers laugh. Let's track them in the morning, brother.

Downstairs, Teisha asks: who do you think that guy was at the dance? 

None other than Mr. Wickham. 

It's like that? Teisha questions. 

I'm going for a swim. Nyush responds. 

I'll take first watch, Teisha murmurs quietly, and grabs the old rifle.

***

Uncle, can you pick me up? I don't feel good and I've got a headache. 

Alright, I'll be right over.

I'll be waiting for you at the curb, she tells him. 

You okay? He asks as she gets in. 

The purple dress and note turned out to be from Breidyn, my ex-boyfriend. He was waiting for me.

Awkward? 

I don't want to talk about it. They ride in silence. 

Everything looks better after a good night's sleep, her uncle counsels, as he pulls up into the drive. 

Thanks for coming to get me right away, Alyssa says. 

Good night, honey.

***

Scott and Tyler get in late that night; Scott leaves the light on for Breidyn, and Tyler goes up to his uncle in his study. He's studying Modern Chess Openings, 11th Edition, and is playing a game with himself. 

Tyler knocks on the open door. Hey, Uncle. 

Hi, Tyler.

Alyssa alright? Seems your jealousy trap worked a little too well.

So I heard. She went right to bed. 

How was your evening? 

Great, I had a lot of fun. Went with Tara, danced with most of the cheerleaders. 

I heard that Breidyn showed up. 

Yeah, he's up for the weekend. I invited him to crash here; I hope that's alright. 

Of course, although you might have consulted your sister's feelings.

About that, she told him to show Sara a good time, after Teish and Nyush left. He's dropping her off now at her parent's, then coming over.

Why did they leave?

It was one of the coolest things I've ever seen. But let me set the scene. So Tara and I are hanging out, waiting for the dance floor to warm up. Brey is waiting for Alyssa in the hallway with the Cinderella shoe. Then Sara and Teish come in, and we're all chuckling at the dated western suit he's wearing. 

Uncle, if they've got money, they sure don't spend it on clothes. 

Then Nyush and Alyssa came in and the auditorium just goes silent. She looked great in that purple dress Brey got her, while he was dressed like Geronimo with a red bandanna around his forehead. 

The shoes the boys were wearing, were they new? His uncle interrupts. 

I couldn't tell; they were nicely polished though. Anyway, they went straight to the dance floor, and then wow, really danced. Everyone clapped, and even Alyssa started to smile. Nyush talked to the DJ and he put some Def Leppard on, and the party was on. Everyone was having great time. 

Then some chanting and drums from an Indian powwow came on. The dance floor cleared, except for Nyush, who started stomping around in time with the drums, and Teish joined him. The track ended and they still chanted in unison for another thirty seconds - it was eerie - then they did this arm clasp, like in that movie, Ben-Hur.

Scott and I mobbed them, and the other students cheered and crowded around them. It was magic, the highlight of Homecoming.

Alyssa didn't take it very well. She went off crying with Sara, who took her to sit down. Then Teisha and Nyush just left - no goodbyes. Teisha even left his suitcoat that he took off. I looked at it...I'm pretty sure it was his father's, as there's initials embroidered in it. 

Then what happened?

(flashback)

Sara has her arm around Alyssa, who's crying. Breidyn walks up and hands her his handkerchief. 

Thanks, she says, sniffling, as she regains her composure, and gives Sara firm hug. Sara looks at her with a frown. 

I'm afraid our dates have left. 

Alyssa starts choking up again, and Sara leads her over to the bleachers, where they can sit down. 

Scott and Tyler come up to Breidyn. 

Brey, good to see you again, man, Tyler yells and bumps fists. How's the soccer team doing? 

Horrible, you need to get back soon, bros, or we're not even going to make the playoffs. 

Out of our hands, Brey, Scott responds, and they grip hands high and flex pose. When did you get in? 

Skipped school today and drove the Porsche. It was only eight hours from Chicago. 

Where you staying? He shrugs. Crash with you guys for the weekend? 

Hell yeah, Tyler responds. 

***

I've had enough dancing for the evening. Alyssa tells Sara. I'm going to call my uncle to come get me. Will you do me a huge favor and stay and give me your take on Breidyn? 

Sara looks over at him. I suppose. They hug again. 

The guys come over, and Alyssa speaks to Breidyn. 

I have a headache and am leaving. Dance with my friend, Sara. Show her a good time and bring her home. We'll talk tomorrow if Sara approves of you. 

He wheels on Sara, and offers her his arm.

_Let's do this_. 


	14. Breidyn

Alyssa gets up early the next morning and decides to go for a run. She sees Breidyn's silver Porsche 911 in the drive and figures correctly that he's sleeping downstairs. She jogs over to Sara's place, which is several miles away, in a modest neighborhood. Sara's parents are eating breakfast when she rings the doorbell.

Hi, Mrs. Fairfax. 

Now Alyssa, I told you to call me Sally. 

Hi, Alyssa, Sara's dad says from his paper. 

Good morning, sir. Sara up yet? 

She got in late, her mother answers. A handsome well-dressed boy in a Porsche walked her to the door and I was just about ready to turn the porch light on when the Porsche drove away. Caught you, she said to me, as she opened the door and gave me a big hug. I asked her what is wrong with boy's these days, no goodnight kiss? She laughed at this; I think she had a great time. 

Is she awake yet?

No, but I can get her up. 

That's alright, just please tell her I came by and would like to get together later.

Alright, sure you won't stay for breakfast?

No, thank you; I'll finish my run. She waves goodbye, and runs home.

***

You should have got me up, Breidyn says, walking over from where he's been drinking coffee with her uncle. I'd have gone jogging with you. 

I've had a good night's sleep to think it over, Alyssa responds, her face still warm from the run. 

And? 

My thoughts and feelings are unchanged - from what I wrote you when I left school. Now I need to take a shower. I'll see you in a little bit.

She comes downstairs fifteen minutes later, gets a banana from the fruit plate, and throws some water on boil for oatmeal. Breakfast? She asks Breidyn. 

I'm not hungry.

About last night, she says. What you did was really creative and romantic but totally inappropriate. I do love that dress, and when I saw the shoe twirling in the shadows, I almost swooned. 

Really? He smiles. 

But I thought you were someone else, and that he had made me the present of the dress and the shoe. Breidyn's smile disappears. 

I ran over to Sara's this morning, and I can tell by talking to her mom that you made a good impression. She was still sleeping, so I didn't wake her. 

She's cool; you have quality friends.

(flashback) 

So Sara, who was your date tonight? 

Teisha.

And what brought you two together? I can tell this wasn't your first date, Breidyn says, giving her a knowing look. 

Sara proceeds to tell him about the football Frisbee game, getting the wind knocked out of her going for a touchdown, and how Teisha came sliding up and put his arm around her, and said some nice things to her. 

And that's all it took? 

Well, she says mischievously, there was the fact that Alyssa was flirting with him pretty hard during volleyball beforehand. 

Ah, social proof. Breidyn smiles at this. I could see that he and his brother are adept at swing dancing. 

You're wondering why she is going out with Tarzan, and if they are an item, but you don't want to ask. Sara states, and smiles at him knowingly. 

A psychic with the gift of countenance? Can it be? (They laugh) 

It's complicated. She did it for me. Going out with Teish is a package deal; his parents won't let him go out alone, he has to go on double dates with his brother. 

He raised his palm and said "how" to me, Breidyn interjects. (Sara laughs at this) 

Yes, that's vintage Nyush. 

No, it gets better. He walked up to Allie, said "Hello, white woman. I like your shoes". 

No, he didn't. 

Yes...she couldn't have known that he was coming to Homecoming dressed as the Dread Pirate Roberts. (Sara laughs hard at this line) 

Although it did look like they had a good time dancing, Breidyn observes - at least until the powwow happened. Why did she start crying?

I don't know; you'll have to ask her that. 

They dance in silence for a song. She really thought the dress was from him? he asks. Sara nods. 

It's unbelievable the change she's made in him. He wouldn't even talk until I sicced her on him. 

What does see she in him? Breidyn wonders aloud. 

She suspects that he's brilliant, and only playing at being the movie Indian. 

He considers this, and nods. I can see how that would appeal to her, a challenge and a mystery. (pause) Has she ever mentioned me? Breidyn asks. 

When she first got here, she was always around her phone, then one day no phone. Nyush noticed it, and mentioned it at a card game: saying she has a past. To which she said boy troubles. I take it that is you? 

(Breidyn doesn't look happy upon hearing this)

I did something that I'm not proud of, and she says that she cannot get past it. 

How serious? 

Summer fling while at soccer camp with Scott and Tyler. She flew in to surprise me, and saw me making out with another girl. 

Why did you? 

The flesh was weak. I made a mistake. I've been trying to get her back ever since, but she won't engage. 

(end flashback)

Alyssa is eating her oatmeal at the kitchen table, sitting with Breidyn.

I think that it's really sweet that you would come all the way up here to see me and surprise me at Homecoming. I suppose I cannot just send you packing afterward. So do spend the weekend and hang out with my brothers. But just don't put any expectations on me. Deal? 

Sounds rather take it or leave it, he notes stoically. Allie, you know I care about you. What more can I say? 

She holds up her hand. We are so having movie night tonight; I know exactly the movie to get, she says cryptically. 

Sara comes over later and they rent Mansfield Park. Which everyone enjoys, even Breidyn, as Alyssa lets him massage her feet. I've always wanted to be a clergyman, he proclaims at the end of the movie. And gets hit with a pillow.

***

Breidyn leaves the next morning to go back to school, happy to see Alyssa, but disappointed in that he couldn't get her alone to walk and talk like they used to - after which she would relent and forgive him.

She and her uncle wave from the door, then go back inside.

Can we talk? Her uncle asks. There's something you should know. I asked Scott and Tyler to let Breidyn know about Homecoming. 

Why would you do that?

I wished to set a jealousy trap for Nyush, just to see how he would respond. 

You knew about the dress? 

I suspected, but wasn't sure. I apologize if my actions caused you pain; that wasn't my intention. But something good came out of this. 

Breidyn? 

He's a fine specimen; just needs to be seasoned and given direction. But no, that's not what I'm referring to. While Teisha and Nyush were at Homecoming, my associates searched their lodge, and planted a bug in the main room. 

What did you find out? 

It's truly fascinating. I'd like you to find an occasion to go there and see for yourself.


	15. At Pinery Lake

When Teisha and Nyush don't show up to school that week, Alyssa and Sara stop by the school office and ask for their phone number. It just goes to an answering machine that is full.

Friday night the football team is away on an out of town game, and they go with them to cheer on the team. So it's late Saturday afternoon before Alyssa and Sara drive through the reservation in her Jeep. 

Alyssa stops and visits with an old Indian woman raking leaves in her yard to ask where Teisha and Nyush live. 

Theo's boys? She's directed to a two track, which she follows until it dead ends in a tall and majestic pine stand. 

The girls can see a large lake in the distance and the outline of a roof down the hill. They follow a foot trail and come upon the house, which is a massive grey and weathered timber frame lodge perched on an incredible overlook of the lake. 

A dog barks once, an old German shorthaired pointer, who approaches them, tail wagging to get petted - which it is, by Alyssa, who loves dogs. 

Nyush is outside oiling the chain of an old Enduro motorcycle, propped up on a stand. He sees them coming, and continues working. 

Hell-oo, Alyssa announces merrily, although with a trace of anxiety in her voice. 

Hello, Alyssa. Hi, Sara. 

Hi, Nyush. You weren't in school this week and well, we thought we'd drop off Teisha's suit coat, Sara says nervously.

That's very thoughtful; I'll see that he gets it. 

We tried to call, but the number from the school office just went to an answering machine.

We don't have a phone here. 

What's your dog's name? Alyssa asks.

Argo. 

That's not Russian, is it? she teases. 

No, it's the name of Odysseus's dog in Homer's epic.

So has Teisha been ill? Sara asks. I've been worried about him. 

No, this is the last week of nice weather. Didn't want to spend it inside, he answers. 

Are your parents home? Alyssa asks. 

Nyush chuckles. It's just Teisha and I until father finishes construction season. But Teisha will be back soon, he's bringing supper. Perhaps you'd care to join us? 

I'd like that, Alyssa says, and Sara nods her agreement.

Come on in. 

They enter a spacious main room with high ceilings and wood paneling. 

Feel free to wander while I wash up and change for dinner. There's drinks in the fridge. 

Nyush disappears downstairs. The girls walk through a formal dining area into a kitchen with a granite countertops and Bosch appliances. Alyssa flips the wall switch and recessed lights appear under the kitchen counters. 

She opens the fridge. It's well stocked with fruit and vegetables, milk. yogurt. And an unopened four pack of Perrier, with a lemon on top. 

Look at this, she whispers to Sara, motioning her over. They look at each other and giggle. 

Alyssa closes the fridge and looks around. There are no dishes in the sink, and the counters are spotless.

Nyush reappears, wearing a rugby shirt that hangs off his lean frame. 

What may I offer you to drink? Teisha bought some of that French water you like, Sara.

Just tapwater is fine, Sara replies. 

Same for me, Alyssa says quickly. 

He opens a cupboard and pulls out three mason jars. 

Ice? 

Please. 

He fills them up from the fridge dispenser. 

I'm surprised to see that you have electricity. I didn't see any power lines, Alyssa notes. 

Father had them buried; too many power outages during the winters when the wet snows come.

I'll give you a whirlwind tour of the lodge. They leave kitchen and follow him through the dining area and into the den. 

The floors are real wood. The couches are leather, with furs on them. The bookshelves are filled, mostly classics and religious texts: prominent are collected works of John Calvin. 

There are some old black and white pictures in birch bark frames. The lodge as it was being built. Three young Indians, shirtless, smiling next to a serious older man. A color wedding picture of a stern looking tall Indian man in a black suit with a narrow tie, and a gorgeous Indian lady smiling up at him in a bride's white dress, in front of a priest, a cross draped over their hands as they gaze at each other.

Your parents? Alyssa asks. He nods. 

They see a Vietnam era photo of an Indian man in fatigue pants, gaunt and shirtless (showing his dog tags), smoking a cigarette, beer in one hand, shotgun in the other. 

Who's this? 

That's one of my uncles. 

His eyes are haunting, looking directly at the camera. Alyssa shivers unconsciously, and glances around some more. 

There's a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace. Custom made rawhide rocking chairs. There's a chess set, pieces in play, on a small table next to one of the chairs, next to it an open notebook full of notations.

Upstairs is the parental unit, Nyush tells them, pointing out the staircase. Downstairs is where Teisha and I have our rooms, along with our uncles, whenever they drop in. 

I'd like to see your room, Alyssa says impulsively. 

He leads the girls downstairs.

The room is paneled in cedar. There is a small bed, a writing desk with lamp, and a closet. The room is spotless and the bed made. On the nightstand is Our Mutual Friend by Charles Dickens with a leather bookmark 3/4s of the way through it. On the wall is a lever action rifle perched on wooden pegs. 

How spartan, Alyssa observes. 

Let's go out on the porch, Nyush says, hearing Argo bark happily. Teisha's back. 

***

I heard your Jeep come down the road, Teisha says, busy working at the kitchen counter preparing a mess of brook trout. So I caught extra. Thank you for returning my dad's suit coat. Saved me from a beating, he says half jokingly.

Bathroom? Sara asks. 

Down the stairs, first door on the right. 

She flips on the light switch and is amazed by the cedar workwork, the elegant mirror and lighting, and just how clean and spotless it is. She washes her hands (from petting the old dog), and teases her hair.

When she comes back out, Teisha is talking with Alyssa on the porch, while putting the fish on the gas grill. Nyush puts some rice in the microwave, sets the timer, and says to Sara, we'll eat out on the porch. Would you mind helping me bring out the plates and silverware? 

This done, she sits and watches the sun start to set on the lake. Salad? Tiesha asks. 

Sure, can I help?

If you'll toss the lettuce, I'll grate some carrots. 

They go back inside and don't talk, just work on preparing the meal.

***

Alyssa is sitting over the edge of the porch, which has no railing. _Surely against building codes_ , she thinks, but likes it because it doesn't obstruct the view. As the sun starts to set, it gets a little chilly, and as if reading her mind, Nyush appears and hands her a worn women's chamois shirt.

Thanks. She sees him leave another on the back of Sara's chair. Then Sara and Teisha set the salads on the patio table, and arrange the chairs to they can all watch the lake. Nyush closes the grill to keep the fish warm. They take seats, Sara putting on her shirt, and sitting with Alyssa on one side of the small patio table, Teisha and Nyush at either end. Nyush offers his hand to Alyssa, Teisha does the same to Sara, and they all join hands. 

Nyush bows his head and recites a simple prayer. Then they eat, mostly in silence. The food is good. The salad, and then fish served on a bed of rice. 

Thanks brother, for catching the fish. Let me take your plates. 

I'm putting some water on to boil, if anyone would like coffee, tea, or hot chocolate, Nyush announces as he gathers the plates and utensils from the table. 

Hot chocolate sounds great, all agree.

Teisha walks over and sits on the edge of the porch, after a moment, Sara goes and sits by him.

Alyssa decides to go inside and help Nyush, who is washing the dishes, while the water warms up on the stove. 

Dish towel?

Second drawer down. 

She rolls up her sleeves, grabs one and starts drying dishes to put them away. 

Glasses go in the first cupboard on right, plates on left, silverware in first drawer.

About Homecoming, he says. I apologize for my conduct. You looked radiant in that purple dress. I should have done the decent thing and deferred to Wickham, as I wasn't dressed appropriately to escort you. I just didn't think you'd take the dance seriously and make the effort. I'm sorry to have misjudged you. 

Alyssa says nothing to this. The kettle starts to whistle, and they make four mugs of hot chocolate in silence and bring them out to the porch, where Sara and Teisha are talking about Homecoming.

***

As the sun sets, a loon calls from afar off. Teisha calls the loon back, and it responds.

I'm glad you came, Teisha announces. Are you upset with me for ditching you at the ball?

You chose your brother over me. I'm not sure how I feel about that. 

We were set up to be mocked because we are Indians. My brother stood tall to honor our heritage, and I couldn't allow him to go it alone. We chanted one of the old songs that our uncle taught us. 

And I was so proud of you, and you won over the crowd, Sara says. But why did you leave me with no explanation? 

Nyush wanted to go; we'd made a spectacle of ourselves, and Alyssa was crying.

***

Nyush and Alyssa hand over the hot chocolate, and join them in sitting on the edge of the porch, watching the red dusk fade in the twilight over the lake. 

Why did you cry at Homecoming? Teisha suddenly asks Alyssa. 

I was just overwhelmed. Where to start? I was upset that you didn't respect us enough to pick us up at home, like a gentleman should, but wanted to meet us there at the dance. Then a couple days before the dance a package arrived with that purple dress along with one shoe and a note: _Allie, I'll put the other on myself at the ball_. And it was so bold and romantic and intimate; no one calls me Allie – do so at your peril, without my express invitation. 

I thought you sent them, she admits, nudging Nyush with her elbow. So imagine my shock when my ex-boyfriend Breidyn is waiting for me in the hallway, twirling that shoe. Then you show up looking like an Indian out of a John Wayne movie, and mock me in front of Brey. But then I had a really good time dancing with you, lost myself in the music, and forgot about him. When Tom put on that powwow track. I was embarrassed, then so proud of you two for sticking up for your heritage, then I felt ashamed of what I felt before when you escorted me into the auditorium.

When you clasped arms at the end, it reminded me of how much you were like my brothers and I; and that made me think of our family situation, which I'm not going to talk about, and I just couldn't keep up the façade anymore. 

Sara was there for me (Alyssa reaches across Nyush and squeezes her hand). When I regained my composure, Sara told me that you guys had ditched us, and I got a headache and felt horrible and had my uncle come get me.

How did you get home, Sara? Teisha asks quickly.

Alyssa told Breidyn to dance with me, show me a good time, and bring me home. My mom was so disgusted that a handsome, well-dressed boy in a Porsche dropped me off without even trying for a goodnight kiss. 

What did you think of Wickham? Nyush asks. 

He's determined to win Alyssa back; eyes only for her.

Alyssa changes the subject. When you said you lived on the reservation, I pictured a single wide trailer with junk cars on blocks in front, not this. How? 

Our grandfather made a lot of money running booze in from Canada during Prohibition. And now our father and uncles make really good money in the trades. 

What do your uncles do?

Uncle Thad is in the merchant marine, and pilots the big ore boats until the lake freezes. He checks on us every couple weeks. He's our legal guardian while father is away. 

And your other uncle? 

We don't talk about him.

So if your family owns all this property, and this timber mansion, why don't you have a car or a phone or a TV like normal people? 

Our father and our uncles want us raised in the old ways, just as they were, so we do without. Their bidding is our law. Nyush explains. 

You judge us to be poor because we don't wear designer clothes, drive a Porsche, or spend lavishly to impress a girl. Teisha says earnestly, but if you...

Nyush interrupts. While we are subject to our parent's authority, we choose to obey and honor them. 

Now, would you rather be inside watching a sitcom on a plasma TV or seeing the twilight fade into darkness over the lake?

Alyssa pats his hand in understanding, and he squeezes hers briefly before letting go.

***

Thank you for seeing my niece and her friend safely home, young man. 

Glad to, sir. Teisha replies.

Scott and Tyler can give you a ride back home. 

I appreciate the thought, sir, but it's not a good idea for them to be out on the Rez after dark, especially on a weekend. (Questioning look from Alyssa's uncle) 

Many of my people struggle with demon liquor - which brings out anger and resentment. 

Then you're welcome to stay the night here. 

And I surely would take you up on that, if I didn't have to be in church tomorrow...I'm an acolyte, sir. 

Where do you attend? 

Church of the Holy Cross. 

Well, take the Jeep home; we'll meet you at the service and get it back there. What time would that be? 

10 am, sir. 

Very well, goodnight, then.

***

Well, Alyssa, your second impression? 

I'm confused. Not poor Indians. They choose to live simply. When I asked why they don't have a TV or a car, Nyush said that they are honoring their parents by learning the old ways. Teisha started to protest that just because they don't drive a Porsche, wear designer clothers, or spend lavishly to impress a girl...and his brother cut him off. I think he was going to say that they could do all those things if they wanted to. Nyush said that their family money came from running booze in from Canada during Prohibition, and that his father and uncles make really good money in the trades. 

What do they do? 

One uncle pilots ore boats, and is their guardian while their father is away. They wouldn't talk about their other uncle. I saw a picture of him from Vietnam, and he had the scariest look I've ever seen...I actually shuddered. Their mother isn't around, don't know the particulars. Just a wedding picture; she was beautiful, looked happy. 

Their lodge is bigger and better situated than our lakehouse, uncle. Books all over the house. Lots of theology: authors like Kierkegaard, Calvin, Barth. The church angle fits with the cross out of dried blood on the dead man's forehead. And get this. We held hands and Nyush prayed before the meal. It was so old fashioned that it was kind of charming. I mean, who does that?

They have a friendly old dog named Argo; it doesn't wear a collar. (She thinks some more) Oh, I think Nyush is studying the chess game you guys played. I saw a game in play with a notebook full of notations next to it. (Her uncle smiles at this)

Yes, Alyssa, they do have family money. Teisha and Nyush both have custodial accounts at a private bank, which usually means a seven figure minimum deposit. (She gapes at this, astonished)

The lake and timberland property is owned by a trust, and is paid for free and clear. Background checks on the father, Theo, show that he owns a construction company that specializes in high-rise metalwork, and travels all over the country to work on projects. 

The mother is an unknown. We cannot find any records other than her marriage license and the births certificates of the brothers. Nyush is a year and a half older than Teisha; they're not twins. 

Their uncle Thad is in the merchant marine and pilots ore boats for shipping season. He's well respected in the community. 

Their other uncle, Tobias, is the black sheep of the family. An Army helicopter pilot who became a highly decorated Special Forces sergeant, with five Vietnam tours under his belt. Off the grid for several years, then he worked for the CIA in Afghanistan, coordinating logistics for the Mujahideen in the fight against the Russians. 

He is a truly dangerous man. Arrested many times for assaulting federal officers at Indian sovereignty protests. There was a mug shot of him wearing an FBI shirt in a booking photo, _Full Blooded Indian_ in large caps. He's suspected of arson and vandalism of both mining and logging equipment, and is reported to be in the leadership of ILF: Indigenous Liberation Front. There's an open warrant out for his arrest for poaching game and fishing out of season, but the rumor is that no one dares serve it locally when he is in the area.

Do you think it could have been him out there at the shootout? Alyssa asks. 

Why then hide the briefcase at the school? Her uncle answers. More likely it was he who taught Nyush how to poach and gave his nephews the red power rhetoric they spouted on that TV interview. I still think the most likely suspect is Nyush, who told his brother what he saw, if not what he found. 

What are you going to do? 

I'm not sure how to proceed. 


	16. Confessions

The church is ornate, made out of stone and wood, with a faint smell of incense. Its ambiance is quieting; its stained glass windows depicting Bible scenes. 

Teisha lights the candles, and then sits with his brother and a heavy Indian man with a large pony tail in the front of the sanctuary. 

The liturgical order of service is familiar to Alyssa's uncle. 

Alyssa is wearing a modest white floral dress, with an unzipped red hoodie sweat shirt worn over it. She finds herself looking around the cathedral, and sees quite a few of her classmates, who wave, and come over for a hug when the peace is given. Scott and Tyler have brought dates and are wearing the latest Calvin Klein suits with rep ties. 

The sermon is serious, the minister talking about desert experiences in life, referencing the road to Samaria that Christ walked. Then the Lord's Supper. The minister gives each petitioner a wafer. The large Indian man holds the chalice of wine, where the faithful dip the wafer, then eat it, and proceed back to their pews. When it comes time for their pew to go up to the altar, their uncle motions for everyone to remain seated, by flattening his palms downward. Teisha and Nyush are the last ones in the procession, and take the elements kneeling.

After the service, Alyssa and her uncle walk over to Teisha and the Indian man, who are talking with some neighbors. Teisha smiles and greets Alyssa. Her uncle introduces himself to the Indian man, tells him how impressed he was that his son would escort his niece home.

Perhaps you would join us for lunch, I've reserved a table at the Grantham (the tony lakefront restaurant). 

We'd be delighted to join you, although we won't eat meat that we haven't killed; it's our rule.

Fascinated, Alyssa's uncle nods his head as he ponders this for a moment in silence. 

These boys are my nephews, my brother Theo's sons though; although I've taught them many of the old ways. You must be Alyssa; I've heard about you. (She smiles at him) 

Such a face launched a thousand ships, millennia ago, he says, smiling back at her. (She blushes) 

Please, ride with us on the way over. She nods in agreement. 

Nyush interrupts and begs out of going: I've told the minister I'd help him with something. 

Then do. Don't keep the man of God waiting, his uncle says sternly.

***

They walk outside to a tan Cadillac CTS luxury car with tribal license plates. Teisha opens the door for her, and then gets in the back seat. 

I like your car, sir. 

Call me Thad, Alyssa. And yes, like Churchill, I'm content with the best of everything, as long as I can afford it and it's appropriate to my station in life. 

Thad, what music to do you listen to? 

He laughs. I'm guilty of singing along with CCR, Simon & Garfunkel, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and – wait for it - Dean Martin. Although growing up I was told to mouth the words. 

Everyone laughs, and Alyssa finds herself liking this pleasant man, so comfortable in his own skin.

***

At the restaurant, the elders take up seats across from each other. Teisha offers to seat Alyssa, and she smiles at him and thanks him. (Scott and Tyler having left after the church service to take their dates home) 

So how long have you been going to this parish? Alyssa's uncle asks the Indian man. 

Since I got back from Vietnam. 

Is there a story there? 

Do you believe in the power of prayer? Thad asks in response. 

I'm more of an agnostic, Alyssa's uncle replies diplomatically.

When I was drafted for Vietnam, I got drunk the night before I left to report to Parris Island, went to that church, ready to break in, but the door was unlocked. I knelt at the altar and prayed for courage in battle, that I might fight well and honor my ancestors. I did not ask to come home whole, nor did I expect to.

What happened? Alyssa asks, intrigued by this tale. 

Those days were the best of my life. I loved the rigor of the Corps, the comradery, the jungle patrols, the fever of battle. Then my tour ended. All my brothers in arms were leaving, so I did too. I was able to use my veteran's preference to get into the merchant marine, and eventually found work on the big lake. Now I come back to this church to give thanks, for I am grateful. 

That's such a wonderful story, Alyssa says, and pats his hand. Thad covers her hand with his.

Now my nephew, Nyush, is going to be a Marine also, and this fills my heart with joy.

They order. Fish for the Indians. Salads for Alyssa and her uncle. 

When I was at the lodge the other evening, I saw a picture of a soldier in Vietnam. Was that you? Alyssa asks. 

No, that was my brother, Toby. The darkness found him over there. I light a candle for him often.

Your mother was so beautiful in her wedding picture. May I ask about her? 

Teisha and his uncle lower their eyes. After an uncomfortable thirty seconds, Thad starts to choke up, and says brokenly, she left. 

The table goes utterly quiet. I'm so sorry, Alyssa says, and bursts into tears - which is contagious.

The waiter comes with the food to see the table holding hands, tears in their eyes. _Mourners_ , he thinks, and wonders how to interrupt the moment.

***

On the drive home, Alyssa and her uncle are silent. 

I'm proud of you, Alyssa. You're turning out to be a young lady of high quality. I admire the way you own your feelings. 

Thank you, she replies quietly. Then – Uncle? 

Yes?

Please don't hurt that family. I really like them. 

So do I, her uncle states. But if I don't do my job, a lot of men are going to die, and a lot of families will suffer. 

She starts crying again. I think I'd like to go back to the Academy now. 

I understand. I'll make the arrangements.

Alyssa goes up to her room. Scott and Tyler still aren't back yet. Their uncle goes into his study and sees a manila envelope on his chessboard, with a notation(B-N5+).

He goes to his desk and opens it with a sharp knife.

That evening, their uncle summons Alyssa, Scott, and Tyler to the kitchen table. This matter is approaching a resolution, thanks to your efforts. I expect that you'll be heading back to the Academy next week, giving you a week to bring closure to the new friendships you've made here.

What happened? Tyler asks. 

My mentor used to say, _if only my opponent would write me a letter_ , their uncle replies in a seeming non sequitor. 

When Alyssa and I got back from dinner with Thad and Teisha, after the church service, I went up to my study, where I found this letter in a manila envelope on my chess board. He reads it aloud.

_Dear Sir,_

_If you are who I think you are, then you likely have two directives. To find out who has the gym bag full of cash, and how that came to be._

_I believe that there are no accidents, only appointments in this life. Such was my lot that one fine evening I was preparing to harvest a deer in an old gravel pit. When the Toyota 4Runner showed up. Then the taildragger airplane._

_Pleasantries were exchanged, and the transaction about to be complete, when the pilot tossed an apple that he was eating towards the Toyota. It exploded near the other man. I believe this to have been a minigrenade. The pilot then did some incredibly fast shooting on briefcase and duffel bag carriers, who drew guns but just weren't quick enough. The man next to the Toyota was on the ground, dying but determined, and he soaked up several more rounds before he fired just one shot, which killed the pilot. I didn't think he saw the pilot collapse, so I ran up to him and told him that his enemy was dead. He was fading fast, so I grabbed his hand, and gave him the last rites, which I believe were of comfort to him. He was a brave warrior, who died well._

_After I investigated what four men had died for, I decided to take possession of both items, so as to leave a tangled web for the authorities._

_When the briefcase stash was discovered, I knew it wouldn't be long before the school came under observation. Shame on you for involving your own family in this. I've come to admire Scott, Tyler, and especially Alyssa. I find myself drawn to her, and cannot abide that. I ask that you remove them out of this; send them back to the Academy from whence they came._

_I'm hopeful that this account will satisfy you and your clients, who I did not raise my hand against._

_Considering your skill and discretion in the course of your investigation, and how quickly you closed in on me, I wish to offer the following terms. I propose to forgo a finder's fee if you would endeavor to find out what happened to my mother._

_Obviously, you know where to find me._

_Your most dutiful and obedient servant, etc.,_

_Nyush Longfellow_

_PS._

_Thank you for not hurting our dog, Argo, when you searched the lodge._

_My mother got him for us right before she left..._

***

Alyssa takes it from him and reads it silently.

I don't get the way he signed off? Why call himself your obedient and dutiful servant? Scott asks his uncle. It's so patently ingratiating. 

His uncle looks back at him. It's actually brilliant. He uses the old form, the way gentleman used to converse when writing, to make an appeal to my honor as such. I've had to the afternoon to look it over. Notice the way he abdicates personal responsibility using the rhetoric of Calvinism. Tyler looks puzzled.

Alyssa finishes reading the letter, and hands it back to him. She looks over at her uncle with tears in her eyes. You will help him, she states in no uncertain terms. 

He nods. I now know his endgame, he replies. I'm so proud of all of you for stepping up and coming through for me when I needed you. This resolution couldn't have come to fruition without you.

Now, I expect the retrieval of the duffel bag to be timed concurrent with your absence next weekend. I'll make arrangements with the headmaster at The Academy so you can go right back to your studies and your old friends.


End file.
